The Heir to a Dead Man's Empire Part II
by Owl and Crow
Summary: Do not read this if you have not read part I. Harry took a deep breath and felt oddly content in a way he had not felt content in his entire life. He felt like he was finally home.
1. Chapter 1

"……… I will play her game as no one has played it before. You will know it I win. – Yours Always, Raudon" --- This is an excerpt from a short story that I wrote called Hemlock.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, some places and some characters, everything else I'd rather own then not but one can not attain all of ones wishes, now can one?

Chapter Twenty-Four

Later that month

Harry took a deep breath and felt oddly content in a way he had not felt content in his entire life. He felt like he was finally home. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the high ceiling of a very regal bed room. He lay for a moment examining the intricate designs etched into the ceiling. He sat up with some effort and felt something move next to him. He looked over and saw Ginny fast asleep curled up against him. He lay back down, wrapped her in his arms and smothered his face in her hair in her sent.

The door to the regal room opened and Harry looked up to see Migdigus enter. Harry smiled and snuggled back up against Ginny. Migdigus stood by the edge of the bed and looked on fondly as Harry held on to Ginny.

"I can see you love her very much," Migdigus said.

"I love her with every fiber of my being," Harry said up against Ginny's neck, she smiled and shivered in her sleep.

"Love is such an interesting thing. Especially to a Pagan. The love to another, or the love a Pagan shows its child," Migdigus said. Harry just nodded and nuzzled Ginny trying to wake her. "Sirius never told you about your father."

"Sirius has told me a lot about my father," Harry said snapping out of his Ginny induced trance.

"But he never told you about your father's species."

"He was human."

"You just assume he was human because that is what everyone else assumed. In fact your father was a pure blood Dien and royalty at that, he was born in this very house in the Pagan World, where we are now," Migdigus said.

"But if he was Pagan he wouldn't still be dead."

"Dear me, who ever said he was still dead?" Migdigus asked. Harry froze and stared at Migdigus. "It is high time that you learn the truth about what happened the night your parents died, for they did in fact die. Your father didn't fight Voldemort, Harry. He talked to Voldemort and then forced Voldemort to kill him. Once your father was dead your mother went into the same state that you were just in, Voldemort killed her out of pity if you must know. It couldn't have been six months later that they came back," Migdigus said.

"Where are they?" Harry asked after a long silence.

"Before I tell you must understand why."

"Then why? Why did my parents abandon me with a bunch of insolent humans?"

"They love you, Harry, but there were something's you had to experience in the human world to become the Pagan that you are today. They knew that and they made the ultimate sacrifice of their child for the greater good. You will do great things, Harry. And if they hadn't abandoned you, as you so aptly put it, you wouldn't be able to do those great things," Migdigus said, Harry thought for a second.

"Where are they?" Harry asked again.

"You may see them once you've thought about this," Migdigus said sternly and then he left the room. Harry lay back down next to Ginny. He shook her shoulders to wake her. Ginny's chocolate eyes opened and looked up at Harry. She yawned and stretched then cuddled back into his body.

"Oh, Harry," She mumbled in her half-wakeful half-sleeping state, "I love the way you smell like smoke all the time." Ginny closed her eyes again.

"I love you," Harry said. At the sound of his voice Ginny's eyes shot back open. She sat up and looked at Harry, who did not look ill anymore, he also did not have his glasses on. Ginny reached out and touched Harry's cheek she ran her hands all over his face and chest.

"Your okay?" Ginny asked hoping she was not just dreaming.

"I'm fine." Harry smiled at her look of absolute delight. Ginny smiled and tears started to well up in her eyes as she hugged Harry.

"I was so worried. Remus said that you were going to die. I do love you, Harry. But no one has ever been in love with me before. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry, Harry. I love you," Ginny said quickly. Harry smiled and pulled her closer. "What happened to you?" Ginny asked holding on to him.

"Once I walked away from you and thought I some how came to the conclusion that you didn't want to be with me anymore. And I suddenly felt like my heart was dying. I tried to get up and get help but started coughing and passed out," Harry said, Ginny nodded and looked around the room.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"My parent's house," Harry said crossly.

"Oh, brilliant, we're at Godric's Hollow?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head.

"We're in the Pagan World, where my father was born."

"If he was born here, then he's a…" Ginny trailed off as Harry nodded. Ginny cleared her throat and then smiled. "But Harry that means your parents aren't dead. Your parents are alive, you have a family!"

"A family that left me in another world," Harry said grumpily.

"Harry, you're not thinking about this the right way," Ginny said.

"And what is the right way?"

"Your parents love you. They had to have had a reason to leave you," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said lying back in the bed and sighing.

"Do you really have to guess?" Ginny asked straddling his legs with her back against his chest. Harry gave a slight moan, put one arm over her chest and the other around her waist.

"No, I don't. But I do have to snog you senseless for this. You understand don't you?" Harry asked turning her small frame in his arms.

"Oh, yes. I understand," Ginny said as Harry planted his lips on hers.

-----

Harry stood on the balcony looking out at the vast indoor garden that his family's palace was built around. It was already pitch black out and Harry watched the stars appear in the sky through the glass ceiling of the garden. The door to the room was locked and Harry did not really feel like forcing it open. He was not in a great hurry to talk to his parents, not anymore. For sixteen years of his life the only thing that was undeniably certain was the fact that his parents were not only dead but they had died fighting like hell. And within a matter of hours Harry learned that he had been lied too.

His parents did not fight, and were not dead.

He should have been angry. And when Ginny fell back asleep after their little snogfest he was very angry. He had rushed to the door and tried as he might to force it open. But it would not budge and he was too angry to use any Pagan magick.

So Harry stood on the balcony and thought. He thought about all the things the Pagans had told him about what it was like to grow up Pagan. The fact that Pagans are not really given a childhood, a time of innocence, of freedom. Harry thought about what his father's childhood must have been like, since he had been raised royalty.

Once Harry had finally settled down and was thinking about crawling back in bed with Ginny, the door opened. Harry walked through the door and into another room that seemed to have the same function as a common room but on a much smaller and far grander scale. 

Harry closed the door to the room Ginny was sleeping in and walked towards the double door on the far wall in front of him. Harry opened them and saw a great entrance hall with polished marble floors and intricately designed high ceilings. Harry walked out of his room and in the hall set just above the entrance hall. There were two sets of stairwells that went down into the entrance hall, and Harry walked down the stairs to his right.

When Harry reached the bottom step he looked around. Harry walked down the finally step and looked in between the two stairwells, there was a pair of polished wooden double doors that were just begging to be opened. Harry reached for the door knob and the door opened.

Standing in front of Harry was an older version of himself, but not much older. He was dressed in what Harry could only assume was royal garb. 

He was wearing a knee length velvet dark red jacket, with a golden vest underneath that was over a high necked black shirt. He had black tight but not too tight pants on and black leather boots. And what Harry noticed most was the memorizing ruby encrusted gold crown atop his head. He smiled at Harry and his hazel eyes danced with joy.

"Hello, Harry, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" James asked his son. Harry raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth but nothing came out so he just nodded. "Indeed it has." James agreed. The two Dien stood in silence. Harry was unable to articulate how he felt. Knowing your dead father is in fact alive and seeing first hand that your dead father is in fact alive are two very different things. Harry was a bit overwhelmed. "Let me show you something I think you'll like," James said breaking the silence. Harry just nodded again. James turned around and walked into the hallway that was hidden behind the doors and Harry followed him. It was a hallway full of paintings. James stopped at the first painting on his right. "These are your oldest known ancestors, Harry. Catherine Juarez and Ivan Ward," James said pointing at the couple in the painting. 

Catherine had black hair, brilliant blue eyes and an intelligent air about her, even though it was just a painting. Ivan had messy jet black hair that reminded Harry of his own hair. "Over here," James said turning around to the picture right across from Catherine's and Ivan's, "This is King James I, he's the king I'm named after." The Pagan in that picture liked almost exactly like James right down to his hazel eyes. "I think it's rather obvious why," James said. "Now, I don't know who half of these people are and all that's important for you to know is the fact you're related to all of them," James said walking down the very long hallway with Harry trailing behind. "And we come to King Harold the Great, I had the immense pleasure of naming you after him. He was my great, great, great grandfather and is therefore your great, great, great, great grandfather. He was a warrior and a damn good one. He won as many wars as there were in his life time. I think you should be very proud to be named after such an amazing king," James said looking fondly at the painting. Harry's eyes were glued to the painting. His ancestor looked exactly like him, green eyes and all. The clean white shirt King Harold was wearing was open at the top and revealed a white mound of lighting bolt shaped scare tissue on his left breast.

"I thought that the Dien could heal any wounds," Harry said. James looked over at Harry a little startled that he had spoken softly and not yelled.

"The only marks that are permanent on the Dien are those done by the Corolith or those as a result of using the Throwing Sun," James explained, Harry nodded and continued to look at the picture.

"Did you name me Harold because you recognized the green eyes from his picture?" Harry asked, looking into his father's eyes.

"No, Harry that was just a nice coincidence. I named you Harold because I hoped that you would be like him. And I think that my hopes were realized," James said nodding more to himself then to Harry. James and Harry stood in silence for a while. Harry did not know how to response to his father's praises, the fact that he had a father was still overwhelming.

"So, where's your painting?" Harry finally asked.

"Over here." James walked to the end of the hall and pointed at the picture of him and Lily. "Usually kings or emperors aren't painted with their companions, but I insisted. She is more of a wife to me then any pureblooded Dien could ever hope to be."

"You and Mum aren't married?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Oh, no. It's not legal by High Law and I just haven't broken that law yet, which is not to say that I will or that I won't, it all depends on if your mother figures that bit of information out," James said. Harry started to laugh quietly and James smiled. This was going better then he thought it would. "So, Harry, what's really on your mind?" James asked walking into the throne room and stopped on top of the marble map of the Pagan World pictured in the floor. Harry stopped and thought.

"When I heard you and mum weren't dead I was furious. But then I thought how it must have been for you growing up. If you compare the two I'm a lot luckier then I thought. I may not have gotten a great childhood but at least I got one, one that I wouldn't have gotten here. And for letting me have some semblance of innocence and some sort of childhood I've come to the conclusion that I really should be thanking you. Sick and strange as that may be. You gave my life to a cause but gave me something you never had and something I wouldn't have had otherwise. Because of you I have some friends that I'll have until the day I die and girlfriend that loves me. So, thank you, Dad, thank you for dying," Harry said. James just watched Harry as he spoke. His response to James' abandonment far surpassed James expectations.

"I'm impressed, Harry, I thought you would be screaming at me," James said.

"It's the Pagan in me talking, damn rationality, I can't deny it anymore. Or irrationality depending on your point of view," Harry said. James smiled.

"Irrationality usually sounds better, especially when you've been raised with a human perception of what's rational, when you're a Pagan."

"You know like a year ago I wouldn't have understood a word you just said," Harry said.

"I know, no ones perfect." James teased.

"Dad!" Harry said indignantly.

"What?"

-----

"Well, if it isn't my elusive cousin, Harry," Prince James said walking up to Harry in the throne room.

"We're cousins?" Harry asked smiling.

"What did you think that you only had that tub of lard for a cousin?" James asked smiling. "If you include him, you have twelve cousins."

"Twelve?" Harry said looking at James in shock.

"Well, you didn't think that your father had no siblings did you?" James asked. "Never mind, I'll just run through them. Alright our cousins are: Cliopatria, Joseph, Lia, my wonderful self, Lotus, Jack, Stephano, Rose Vargo, Jonathon Vargo, Janna Otto, and Angelina Otto."

"How had all of those babies?" Harry asked.

"Your father had five siblings, Harry. My dad had five babies. Arthur and Mario had one each. Tina had two and Jayme had two," James said. Harry looked confounded. He opened and closed his mouth a number of times.

"I don't know how to react to this."

"Be proud, you have an unimaginably large family. Those are just your first cousins, if I got into the rest of them we'd be here for months. The Juarez's are everywhere, we're a well protected family unit. We may not all know each other per say but we will all die protecting each other. So, Harry, be proud. You have a lot to be proud of." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Like, what do you and Rob do……… except each other?" – My buddy Christyna Genevese said this to Jim Gentile.

A/N: this quote doesn't really apply to the chapter but I thought it was funny. I make reference to a book that I'm actually writing called, "A Modern Text on Pagan Sociology." It will actually explain a lot of the things that I can't really explain in the story, if you're interested in understanding what I mean by some things than tell me and I'll attach the prologue to the next chapter. I also use a name that may sound familiar from the book "Good Omens," which is a good book by the way, you should totally read it, but I gave credit so you can't sue me!

Disclaimer: anything you don't recognize from the Harry Potter books is mine.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Still December

Harry walked into his father's office with a book of prophecies in hand and a question in mind. James looked up at his son and smiled as he looked back down at his map. Harry sat in front of his father's desk and waited patiently while looking at the hundreds of books that adorned the walls of James' rather large office.

"Anything I can do for you, Harry?" James asked rolling up the map that was lying in front of him.

"I was just wondering if you knew who wrote the Prophecy of the Lost One," Harry said picking at the cover of the large book in his hands.

"Anathema Nutter," James said immediately.

"Who?" Harry asked, shocked that he had gotten an answer so quickly.

"Anathema Nutter was an acclaimed Prophet. She saw most accurately what was to happen in future and only ever wrote it down and got it published so she'd get a free printed copy."

"Her name was Anathema?" Harry asked disbelieving that anyone in their right mind would name their child anathema.

"Yes, her mother wasn't one for vocabulary," James said, laughing at the stupidity of it.

"That's like naming your kid viscera, except worse," Harry said shaking his head.

"Well, at least viscera just means guts. When I think about what anathema means, and the fact that Anathema Nutter probably knew what anathema means, I just feel bad for her."

"That is terrible," Harry said. "But you said she was good at seeing the future she must have seen more peoples futures than mine."

"Of course she did, Harry. If you go to the Royal Library you'll find a whole section devoted to her prophecy books. The down side is that all the ones in the library document events that have already happened, so it's like reading a hard to understand history book. Only the Elders have the books that haven't happened yet, and right now you hold the book that is happening right now," James explained.

"Is she still alive?" Harry asked.

"No, she faded thousands of years ago. She said and I quote, 'my life is like a play you've seen over and over again, and it gets boring after a while when you know all the lines and everything that's going to happen, so there's really no point in being around to see the matinee, especially if you've seen the encore tons of times as well.' She used as many metaphors in her daily speech as she did in her writing."

"See, I got the metaphors of things that have already happened, though. If I was reading things I'm supposed to do in the future, I wouldn't know what the hell she was talking about," Harry said.

"I know what you mean," James said, nodding his head.

"And you know what? I don't even what to think about any of this," Harry said pointing at the book his placed on James' desk. "I want to enjoy my time with the woman I love."

"So, she's still human?" James asked. He tried to make the question casual, but Harry saw right through that.

"Yes, Dad, she's still human, I'm still a virgin, and no I'm not planning on talking her into sex, or even talking to her about sex. We'll do it, when she's ready."

"But what about when you're ready?"

"According to you I was ready when I was ten, but believe you me I didn't feel ready at ten."

"Harry, if you're not interested in reading the Prophecy of the Lost One, then let me interest you in another book." James got out of his chair and walked over the wall behind him. He reached up and pulled down a thick hardbound book with a glossy painting of a female on the front. James handed the book to Harry. The title read "A Modern Text on Pagan Sociology." "Chapter Six: Pagans on Sex," James said from memory. "Read it, and you tell me then that you don't need to have sex."

-----

Harry left his father's office with a book that explains just about everything anyone would ever need to know about Pagans, with an even bigger question in mind. If Harry did come to the conclusion that as a Pagan he did require sex in order to function properly, than what could or would he do about it? And what lengths would James push him to fulfill his need?

Harry walked out to the gardens right behind the large palace that he now lived in. Harry sat down next to the small lake and thought. He knew he probably should read the entirety of "A Modern Text on Pagan Sociology," but he also knew that it would give him a hell of a lot more to think about.

"Harry?" Someone behind Harry said. Harry turned around and smiled at his sister, Jewel. Jewel sat herself done next to Harry and smiled back. "What'd you talk to Daddy about?"

"We talked about a lot," Harry said.

"So, you're not going to tell me?" Jewel asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, no I'm not."

"Fine, then will you tell me why you're reading "A Modern Text on Pagan Sociology"?"

"Dad wants me to read it," Harry said.

"Any chapter in particular?" Jewel asked, trying to sound innocent, which she was not very good at.

"Not you too!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, Harry, you need to understand that sex is very important in Pagan society. The fact that you're still a virgin makes you look weak. And now most of all you can't look weak," Jewel said.

"I understand, don't you get it? I know what other Pagans need. And being a Pagan I probably need it too. But Ginny's not ready, and I am not going to pressure her, or cheat on her. I don't care if I look weak, I'm not weak and if my enemies underestimate me that is their mistake," Harry said.

"Fine," Jewel said crossly.

"I'm glad we're clear." Harry said.

"Can I pressure her?"

"No, and ewww," Harry said.

"Why ewww?"

"My sister pressuring my girlfriend to have sex with me, that can't get more disturbing," Harry explained.

"I can see how you'd find that unnerving… but really can I at least talk to her about it?"

"I don't want you to, but there's no way I can stop you short of murder and I bet mum and dad wouldn't appreciate that," Harry said.

"Oh, well good!" Jewel said brightly. She stood up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm glad we had this talk." Harry scowled at her.

-----

"Harry?" Ginny asked walking up behind him. Harry opened his eyes and looked out at the fading sun light. Ginny knelt down next him and kissed his cheek.

"What is it, baby?" Harry asked smiling.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you were all right," Ginny said, tucking her legs underneath her and leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a little frustrated," Harry said wrapping his arms around her.

"Well then, how can I relax you?" Ginny asked grinning devilishly.

"You can do whatever you like as long as I don't have to bleed too much," Harry said rubbing his nose against hers.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed pushing him playfully.

"Come on you!" Harry said grabbing Ginny by her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. He carried her up to his room and dropped her on his bed.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as Harry fussed with his shoes.

"Yes, my love?" Harry asked climbing on top of her.

"When are we going back?" Harry stopped moving when she asked that.

"Back?" Harry repeated sitting up. 

He had never thought about going back. The Pagan in his brain was freaking out. Back meant that he would no longer be where he belonged, he would not be with his family, he would not be with his people, and most of all he would not be home. He finally knew what it felt like to have a place where he was always wanted, a place where he felt an odd calm, a completion that he found no where else. He did not want to go back. Back was not where he belonged.

"Yeah, Harry, back. Where my family is, where your best friends are, where we all need you to be," Ginny explained sitting up next to him. Harry knitted his eyebrows.

"But… don't you like it here? Hasn't my family welcomed you? What don't you like about this place?" Harry asked. It was beyond him as to why anyone would want to go back.

"Harry, it's not that. I do like it here, and your family is magnificent. But you belong here, Harry. You're the Pagan, not me. You belong in the Pagan World, I don't," Ginny said.

"Ginny, you belong with me and I belong with you. If you want to go back, then we will," Harry said.

"This is your home, Harry."

"I'm home where ever you are," Harry said.

"Harry-…" Ginny began, her tone suggested disbelief.

"Ginny Weasley there is not a single thing that I don't love about you. My home is with you, my life is with you. Don't say I don't mean it, when I know I do." 


	3. Chapter 3

"That's when time stops, you know? When you're in the thick of it. You're horrified to go forward and unable to go back. You're stuck between the time you fucked up and the time you pay for it. And all you can say is, 'it wasn't my fault.' But if you weren't terrified, you'd be able to realize that it was your fault. You only pay for your own ignorance. But that's it, isn't it? The greatest evil, huh? It's ignorance." – Danielle Juarez (i.e. me)

Chapter Twenty-Six

January

Harry sat on the side of his bed with his head down. He pulled his pipe roughly from his robes planted it between his lips and lit it. As he sucked the hot smoke into his mouth all he could think about was where he should have been. Harry had not spoken to a soul just yet, and knew that there was no way of avoiding talking to people. Even though at that moment he wished there was.

Someone knocked at the door and Harry chose to ignore it. Harry figured that if it was important who ever it was would come in any way. The door creaked open in a way that it did not often do. (Being a paranoid Pagan, Harry noticed this, but did not turn to look.) Harry drew a blade that he kept in a wrist sheath as he listened to steps coming closer to his back.

When Harry could feel the figure standing at the opposite side of the bed, he turned quickly pointed the blade right at the intruder's throat. 

Nathan did not even flinch as Harry blade drew a trickle of blood from his neck. Nathan held Harry's intense gaze for a moment before stepping back from his dagger.

"That's an awful nice blade," Nathan said as though Harry had not just cut him, "Where'd you get it?"

"My father gave it to me," Harry said sitting back while placing the dagger back in its sheath.

"He must have good taste," Nathan said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you here, Swanson?" Harry asked in a tired tone.

"I came to see the only other pure blooded Dien in this horrid establishment and that just happens to be you," Nathan smiled at Harry while flopping down on the bed.

"You knew."

"Of course I knew. All the Pagans here knew. And somewhere through that messy hair and thick skull you knew too. So don't act all surprised," Nathan said. "But that's beside the fact. The real reason I'm here is to explain a couple of things to you."

"Explain away, oh wise one," Harry said sarcastically.

"First of all, you must now call me, 'oh wise one' when ever referring to me, and two, I don't know if you realize this but you nearly killed yourself."

"Wow, hardly realized that the terrible pain just might have been impending death. You really are a genius."

"Your sarcasm hurts me, Harry. I really wish you'd be nicer to me," Nate said acting hurt.

"Maybe I'd be nicer if you didn't going pointing out the obvious all the time," Harry snapped back.

"What is up with you?" Nate asked. Harry stood up and threw his hands into the air.

"I was home, Nate!" Harry exclaimed. Nate stared at Harry for a moment.

"You didn't have to come back," Nate said.

"You don't understand, Nate. I did have to come back. Ginny didn't want to stay, and I can't live without her. How is home supposed to be home without her?" Harry asked.

"Did you tell her you wanted to stay?" Nate asked.

"Her family's here," Harry said absently.

"And your family's there," Nate pointed out.

"I want to make her happy, Nate. I want it more than I want to breathe," Harry said.

"You're in love, Harry. It's normal to want make your lover happy."

"That's not it, Nate!" Harry exclaimed. "I nearly died when she pushed me away just a little bit. What'll happen to me when we get in a fight?"

"Why didn't you ask your father?"

"Because I was too happy to think about it. Gods, Nate, I had my family and my girl, for the first time in my life I knew what completion felt like, what pure ecstasy felt like. Everything was all right, and then it just went away," Harry said.

"Harry, mate, I don't know what to say," Nate said after a considerable silence.

"Don't say anything. I gave up my happiness for hers. That was my choice, and it was a choice that I didn't have to make. I want to see her happy, Nate. And I can when we're here."

------

Hermione sat down next to Ron and sighed. Ron continued to stare into the fire, so Hermione sighed again.

"S'matter Hermione?" Ron asked without looking away from the fire.

"It's Harry," Hermione said.

"What? He seemed fine to me," Ron said.

"He didn't say anything, Ron," Hermione pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I guess all we can do is wait for him to come to us," Ron suggested.

"But what if he wants us to come to him?"

"He's a boy, Hermione. Boy's don't want to be bothered when their sad," Ron explained.

"Oh."

"What do you expect him to say to us?" Ron asked. "'Hey guys, it looks like I'm not human. So, how was your winter break?'" Hermione just kept looking at her lap. Ron watched Hermione as tears began to fall from eyes. "Shit, Hermione. I'm sorry. I was just being stupid. Don't cry." Ron put his arms around her. Hermione sobbed into his chest.

"I don't know what to do, Ron," Hermione said trying to get control of her emotions.

"Harry'll figure himself out," Ron said stroking her back.

"But we've always been there to help him in anyway we could," Hermione said looking up at Ron. "I think that this is the first time we actually can't help him. He looked so sad, Ron." Hermione broke down in his arms again. Ron made a quick choice, one that he thought he would regret later.

Ron gentle grabbed Hermione's cheeks and brought her face out of his chest. She was still sniffling and her eyes were smeared with tears. But to Ron she was beautiful, the way she always had been. Even when they were screaming at each other she could not have looked more perfect. The multiple times that they were too mad at each other to even yell, Ron was heart broken at not speaking to her. Her voice just made his world a better place to live in. So as Ron leaned in and kissed her lips softly his heart reeled with the thought of being her boyfriend.

Ron pulled away first. Hermione's eyes were still closed and she was not crying anymore. She reached out for him and grabbed his shirt pulling him back to her. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him… hard.

"If you screw this up I will murder you, Ronald Weasley." Hermione said between kisses.

----

Ginny walked into the Heads Common Room looking for Harry. Harry could feel Ginny coming as soon as she started coming. She was not happy because she knew that Harry was not happy.

"Harry!" Ginny called as soon as she got in. Harry was lying on his back on the roof. He was not broken hearted but he was not whole hearted either. "Harry!" Harry heard again. Harry did not know exactly why he did not answer her, but at the moment all that mattered was the pebble lodging itself in his back. "Harold Juarez!" Ginny yelled. Her breathing became struggled, and she knew what was coming. "No, not now," she said to herself.

The Key ignored her protests. It had to find the Lost One. When Harry did not answer it got worried. Without the Lost One the Key was not safe. It had to be safe.

Harry could feel a part of him tugging towards Ginny. He slipped off of the roof and landed in the window sill. Harry saw Ginny crunched up in a ball on the floor. Harry ran to her side and rolled her over.

As Ginny's eyes began to open Harry realized that something was not right. "Ginny?" Harry asked. Her eyes opened. But they were not her eyes. Ginny's eyes were brown, a beautiful chocolate brown that Harry loved. "Ginny?" Harry asked a little more desperate. Harry held her face. It was still her face but those eyes. They were silver. Harry had seen those eyes and it suddenly occurred to him where. "You're the Key," Harry said. Ginny nodded. Or more correctly the Key nodded Ginny's head. "Is my Ginny in there?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ginny's mouth had moved, but the voice that came out was light, like a child's voice. "She's scared though. You need to tell her that this is okay. You need to be there when she needs you. When I need you." The voice faded and Ginny's eyes blinked a couple of times and her eyes were back to their beautiful brown again.

"Harry!" Ginny said sitting up and wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Gods! I couldn't find you and it was so scary-…"

"Ginny, you have to listen to me," Harry said interrupting her. "What just happened to you is okay."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"It's the Key. It just needs to… get some bearing on its surroundings sometimes," Harry said.

"But this is my body we're talking about," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry said.

"It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," Harry said.

"Why are you…? Why is this…? Why can't we just be happy together!" Ginny demanded pushing against Harry's chest. Harry did not answer instead he kissed her.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you."

"Then why didn't you come? Why didn't you come when I called?" Ginny asked.

"I… I am not happy here, Ginny. I thought that being with you would enough, but here I can't be with you constantly without driving you mad. I'm sorry, baby. I should have told you, I should have come when you called." Harry said, kissing Ginny's hands. Ginny took her hands from Harry and cupped his cheeks.

"Harry, listen to me," Ginny said.

"Yes, I'm listening."

"Go home."

"I will go no where without you."

"Harry, listen to me-…"

"No, Ginny. Listen to me. The Key needs me. It will force you to follow me and I don't think that you want that. We can't stay here forever, Ginny. And I think it's best if we don't pretend that we're going to," Harry said kissing the palms of Ginny's hands. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry. That's why I don't want you to be here if you're unhappy here. I want you to be happy, Harry. I want it more than I can express," Ginny said kissing Harry.

"I'll learn to find happiness here, Ginny. And eventually you'll have to learn to find happiness there. We'll learn together."

----

Harry walked into Professor Koss' office and smiled at the Elder sitting behind the desk.

"Babblesworth just wrote to me, Harry. He said that he'd like to have another meeting with you," Migdigus said as Harry sat down in front of his desk.

"All right, when?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow night, same time, same place."

"I'll be there."

"What can I do for you, Harry?" Migdigus asked.

"When I first spoke to my father, he mentioned something called a Corolith. I was just wondering what it did exactly," Harry said.

"Corolith is rare these days," Migdigus said standing up and walking to his office. "Ah, here we are," Migdigus said sitting back down at his desk. He handed Harry an inch long thin vial with a violently red liquid in it.

"This is Corolith," Harry said in disbelief looking at the vial. 

"Corolith is a potion, Harry," Migdigus explained.

"Corolith was once called 'mi petiti rossi corolithi'," Migdigus said.

"My little red power," Harry translated.

"Exactly, the name was shortened when people stopped using it."

"Why did people stop using it?"

"Like with the Throwing Sun people didn't like the side effects. What you do is drink the potion. It gives you an unimaginable boost of power, so much so that you can do anything. The longest that the potion has lasted was documented at three days. But the same thing as the Throwing Sun happens once the Corolith wears off. It leaves a mark somewhere on your body in some shape that will remind you of what you've done and of what power can do."

"Hmmm…" Harry put the vial back onto Migdigus' desk and stood up. "Thanks, professor."

"Harry," Migdigus said when Harry was at the door.

"Yes, professor," Harry said turning back.

"Take it."

"Take what?"

"Take the Corolith."

"Why?" Harry asked walking back into the room.

"I think you know why, Harry," Migdigus said handing Harry the vial. Harry just nodded. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Throughout your entire education, from beginning to end, it is pounded into your head that you are only worth the amount of knowledge that you have. You teachers may not just come out and say it, but every time they give you a test, a quiz, or even homework, they imply it. I'd almost appreciate it more if they just said, 'your only worth to me, right now, is how much you know about this book I forced you read, now take the test, maggots.' You know, because at least then they're being honest." – Danielle Juarez (i.e. Me)

A/N: Sorry it took so long.

Chapter Twenty Seven

January

Harry sat on the edge of Ginny's bed looking out the window. He felt Ginny cringe behind him and turned to stroke her hand soothingly. Once Ginny had relaxed Harry turned back to the window. Sitting on the sill was a beautiful red hair female with mesmerizing eyes. She looked like Cassandra but she did not feel like Cassandra.

"You're not Cassandra," Harry said reaching for the dagger he hid under Ginny's pillow.

"No, I'm her sister," Annabella said taking no heed of Harry's weapon.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked keeping the hidden but nonetheless in his hand.

"To fulfill my duties as hider of the Key," Annabella said.

"You're the one that put it inside of her," Harry said.

"I did what I had to do, Harry."

"But you've put her in danger."

"Would you rather I put the Key somewhere you couldn't watch over it always?" Annabella asked. Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it, contemplating.

"No," Harry said.

"I didn't think so."

"Well…" Harry said after an awkward silence.

"I am well aware that the Key has spoken to you, and that it has frightened her. But what you must understand is that the Key knows things. It is the very thing that holds everything together, it knows everything. And when it feels that it is in danger it will let you know. You mustn't disregard it. It needs you, Harry," Annabella said.

"Look, the only reason I didn't come to her when she called me was because I was upset and being stupid. I'm just not used to people relying on me."

"Well, get used to it. She needs you to keep the Key sated as long as possible."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"The Key draws on her energy. If it got deathly scared for whatever reason and attacked while you weren't around it could drain her of all of her energy and she would die. And then so would you. I really don't think that either of you want that," Annabella said.

"So, if I'm around her enough to make the Key feel safe… we won't die."

"Technically speaking, yes."

"How much is enough?"

"Harry."

"Well, she is my girlfriend I don't want to smother her. And what about her brothers, she got six of them, you know. If I'm hanging all over her when she goes home, they'll murder me."

"I know about her brothers, Harry. Cassie and I have explained the situation. They may not like it but if they what their sister to survive this war, they're going to have to deal with it."

"Won't like it, you're damn right they won't like it."

"In other words you won't like it."

"I've come to appreciate my alone time," Harry said.

"You can still have alone time, Harry. Just have it with her," Annabella said standing up and indicating Ginny.

"That kind of defeats the purpose," Harry said watching Annabella climb out the window.

"Well, you'll just have to deal, won't you?" Annabella disappeared out the window and reappeared a moment later. "You do know that she will also be safer if you let the world know about your love, don't you?" She did not wait for a response.

------

Harry walked into the Heads Room early that same morning and sighed at the sight that faced him. Lying in the couch was a very happy Hermione, on top of which was a very happy Ron. Harry's presence in the room went unnoticed for longer than Harry though possible, so he cleared his throat as loud as possible.

The couple separated and sat up. Ron looked mortified at Harry, and Hermione just smiled.

"Harry," Ron said, "it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, really," Harry said with a smile, "were you just check Hermione's tonsils with your tongue. I'm not stupid, Ron. I know what snogging looks like. And just so you know, you're both getting detentions for this."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Harry smirked as he walked towards his room.

"Oh, I don't think so. I've walked in on you and Ginny enough times to make Snape cum," Hermione said smiling with satisfaction.

"Okay, first of all eww. And second of all do not, I repeat, do not put what Ginny and I do when we're alone and Snape climaxing in the same sentence ever ever again," Harry said. Hermione blushed and Ron just smiled at her.

"Wait, what are you doing with my sister?" Ron demanded.

"Ronald! I told you they were dating, or don't you remember that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he's dating her, but that doesn't mean that he gets to do things with her," Ron said.

"Ron, I love her. Do you honestly think that I won't or haven't done things with her?" Harry asked standing in the door way to his room.

"Whooo… hold on a minute… Harry, you love my baby sister Ginerva Weasley?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron. I love her. I love her the way you love Hermione," Harry said.

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione yelled together.

"Oh you two are impossible." Harry walked into his bed room and closed the door.

-----

Harry lie on his bed, just thinking and listening. He heard someone walk into the Heads Common Room, there was quite a bit of yelling and then Ginny walked into Harry's room and slammed the door. She huffed in the direction of the door and looked at Harry.

"They are impossible!" She exclaimed. Harry smiled and nodded. "I walked in, got the surprise of my life, and what does Ron do? He yells at me for doing 'things' with you, when he was just flapping all over Hermione. That stupid prat," Ginny said.

"He yelled at me for the same thing," Harry said.

"Stupid hypocrite." Ginny climbed onto Harry's bed.

"Hey, you," Harry said rubbing his nose against Ginny's.

"Hey."

"It's nice that I don't have to hide this from Ron anymore. It's not like I tell him everything, but I miss being able to kiss you in public."

"And I miss being kissed in public," Ginny said pressing her lips against Harry's.

"I don't think that will ever get old." 


	5. Chapter 5

The strength of red hair flashing with excitability Reliable with a with a quick temper Changes in mood and hair color quality.  
Teutonic degrees of black and red Mount a subjective grilled Sexual attraction.  
And supple generosity loves warmly Sensible idealism.  
Not the sensualism of lower qualities.  
-Danielle Juarez '05 (i.e. Me)

A/N: Yes, I wrote the poem and yes it took me forever to write this chapter and I hope that it was worth the wait. 

In this chapter I used something that a friend of mine said, I warn you it is slightly offensive but he said it so don't get mad at me. His name is Tony and he said it in our Creative Writing Class. To any and all German's out there I'm sorry if you're offended, but I'm pretty sure that I've got some German in me too, so it's a stab at myself too. And besides it's just a joke and it's supposed to be a little bit mean… enjoy.

Disclaimer: Anything that you didn't read in the Harry Potter Books is mine and I'll know if you're stealing it! Put it down DAMNIT!

Chapter Twenty Eight

February

Margaret Fantle walked out of the Mists followed by her two younger sisters, Emme and Hanna. Emme and Hanna looked exactly the same, neither was very tall and they both wore their hair shoulder length and straight. 

The difference was mostly in how they dressed. Emme wore bright, flamboyant colors that expressed clearly her intension to annoy and bother you, while Hanna dressed more like Cassandra in slightly offensive shirts with plain blue jeans. The shirt that she wore that day proclaimed, "I'm like Germany, if you leave anything alone long enough, it's mine."

The three stunningly beautiful red haired Pagans walked out of the Mists and towards the Burrow. Emme stopped short and examined the Weasley house curiously.

"What? What is it? Why have you stopped walking?" Margaret asked Emme turning towards her.

"It's awful small, how could so many people live in that? They'd literally be tripping all over each other," Emme said gesturing towards the house.

"The only reason you're saying anything about the size of the house is because you're used to a much larger house. I bet that is ten times as cozy as our house," Hanna said.

"I like our house."

"That's not the point, Emme."

"Would you two shut up long enough for us to meet them and then go home?" Margaret asked directing both girls back towards the house. As soon as they got to the door Annabella opened it. 

Margaret had been a baby when Annabella had fallen asleep. Annabella knew Margaret but Hanna and Emme were strangers to her.

"Who's here, Anna?" Cassandra asked walking up to her sister.

"Our siblings, I believe," Annabella said stepping out of the way.

"Of course, these are our sisters," Cassandra said pulling her three sisters into the Burrow. "These two are Emme and Hanna." Cassandra made sure not to indicate who was who because she was not quite sure. "And I think you know Margaret."

"Yes, you were just born then," Annabella said.

"Now, no one is here at the moment. Molly, Bill's mother, is out shopping for dinner and the rest of the boys are at work but they should be back before the night is out," Cassandra said leading Margaret, Emme and Hanna into the kitchen.

"So what do we do until then?" Emme asked looking at the sink where a pot was washing itself.

"There is a lot to look at in this house. You'd wonder how they managed to live with so many people and so much stuff without murdering each other in the process," Annabella said.

"Are these pictures moving?" Hanna asked pointing at a photograph.

----

"Harry," Ginny said walking up to Harry in the library. Harry looked up at Ginny and closed the book he was reading. Ginny sat down next to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey," Harry said breathlessly looking at Ginny, "what're you doing here?"

"I could ask you much the same question, couldn't I?" Ginny asked. "Now, tell me what you're reading that you don't want me to see so badly." Ginny reached for the book and yanked it out of Harry firm grasp. He would not, or more correctly, could not deny her what she asked him, but he could be difficult about it. "A Modern Text on Pagan Sociology." Ginny read aloud. "Why are you reading this?"

"I wasn't raised as a Pagan, Ginny. I don't know a lot about the society that I'm suddenly a part of. I was just curious," Harry said. Ginny smiled and touched Harry's cheek.

"Then why were trying to hide it from me?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked back stalling for time.

"You never come into the library to read, you have never tried to keep things from me since we've started dating and you're red which means you're hiding something," Ginny said.

"Well…"

"Well what, Harry?" Ginny demanded.

"It's just a book," Harry said. Ginny glared at Harry and opened the book to his mark. She read a little bit of the text and then swallowed nervously. She smiled awkwardly at Harry and closed the book. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment both refusing to meet the others eyes.

"It's a very interesting book you've got there," Ginny said, not liking the fact that she was uncomfortable with her boyfriend.

"It doesn't mean anything," Harry said quickly knowing exactly what she read.

"What do you mean, 'it doesn't mean anything'?" Ginny snapped. "It says right here," Ginny opened the book to the passage that she read, "'Pagan reliability and casualness when it comes to sex may sound odd at first but once one understands the multiple functions sex performs in Pagan life one can bring their life to a whole new level through something as basic and natural as sex.'"

"I ahhh……" Harry said.

"Harry, why haven't you every told me about this?"

"Ginny, it's just a book."

"A book that essentially says that you need sex to function correctly in daily life," Ginny said.

"So."

"So. All you can say is 'so.' Harry, I want to keep you happy-…"

"Don't you finish that sentence," Harry said cutting her off. "All that I need to be happy is to see you happy. So, don't worry about this." Harry took her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs gently over her fingers. "It's just a book."

"What did that mean?" Ginny asked quietly.

"What did what mean?" Harry asked back. Ginny sighed and opened the book again.

"'Once one understands the multiple functions sex performs in Pagan life one can bring their life to a whole new level through something as basic and natural as sex.'" Ginny read. Harry took his time answering and chose his words carefully.

"I think it means that a Pagan, raised by Pagan's in a Pagan society, would find sex a necessary part of their daily routine," Harry said slowly watching Ginny closely as she listened to him. She nodded slowly and then slouched in her chair to think about what he had just said.

"But what did the author mean when he said that sex performs multiple functions?" Ginny asked.

"Sex is used to deepen the bonds often between a master and apprentice, or perhaps two lovers. Ahh…… When royals reach a certain age they really have to look powerful and sex is a way to do that. The more companions a royal is pleasing sexually the more powerful that royal looks, you know?" Harry said cautiously.

"You're royalty. Don't you need to look powerful too?" Ginny asked.

"I am perfectly happy looking as weak as I do, because I know that if an enemy mistakes me as weak, that's really their blunder not mine."

"I don't really know what to say, Harry."

"Then don't say anything and we'll pretend that this conversation never happened."

"I don't want to do that," Ginny said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Everything you've just told me is only telling me that you, personally, need sex in some way, shape, or form to be an effective royal in Pagan society."

"Where did you get that from?" Harry asked, he thought that he had made sure to not to include himself in anything that he told her. Ginny smiled lightly and shook her head.

"You may not care if your enemies think that you're weak, but I do. If they think you're weak there is a far greater chance that they'll attack you. While they may not succeed in hurting or killing you, that is still a risk I'm not willing to take with your life," Ginny said. Harry thought for a moment and then said:

"So, you're saying that you're not going to let me risk my life, right?"

"No, Harry. That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm not willing to let you risk you're life over something as 'basic and natural as sex.'"

"Okay, but what are you going to do about it?" Harry asked.

"I haven't quite made up my mind yet, but when I do, you'll be sure to know." Ginny kissed Harry and stood up. "I have to go and think about what I'm going to do." And then she left Harry alone and rather confused.

----

Harry sat on the roof of the Gryffindor Tower that night trying as hard as he could to make sense of what Ginny had or would say to him.

Would she agree to have sex with him?

Or say that it was okay for him to have sex with somebody else?

Or with any luck she would agree with him and say that it did not matter if his enemies thought he was weak, he knew the truth and that was all that matters?

The last one was unlikely but a nice thought that Harry refused to discard before she came to him with her answer.

If she chose the second Harry already knew what his answer would be. He would flat out refuse to follow through with it. But Harry doubted that she would even suggest that. She loved him, and as a human she was disinclined to share him with any other female, Pagan or otherwise.

The thing that Harry was afraid of was if she came to him with the first choice. He had no idea how he would answer her then. He loved her and did want to have sex with her. But he was worried that she was just having sex with him because she thought that he needed it.

Harry figured that he had lived seventeen years without sex, why all of the sudden did he need to have it? Was it because everyone said that he did? But no one seemed to be listening when Harry said that he did not care. Unlike most Pagans his age he was a virgin and he could not care less.

All Harry cared about was that he had his first time with Ginny. And he was more than willing to wait until she was ready for him.

But she bombarded him with questions and in effect forced him to admit that he was ready and willing for sex. What Harry was also worried about was the fact that he did not have the chance to tell Ginny that he loved her and that he would wait for her.

"I could always go tell her that now," Harry said to himself. He slid off of the roof and into the window silently. He walked quietly up the steps to Ginny's dorm room and slipped into her bed. Ginny turned over and snuggled into his chest.

"Harry," she whispered. "You can have me when ever you want me." Harry's eyes got wide. Not knowing how to respond, Harry said:

"Shh, Gin. Just go to sleep."

----

"How can I help you, Harry?" Jon Smeth asked noticing that Harry had not left his class yet. Harry picked up one of the arrows carelessly left on the floor and twirled it between his fingers.

"I need to get in contact with my father, and I'm not sure how I should do it," Harry said.

"Well, you could write to him." Jon suggested.

"No, I need to see him face to face." Harry insisted.

"I can have that arranged for you, Harry," Jon said nodding.

"Thanks," Harry said handing Jon the arrow.

"You have a meeting with Babblesworth this evening, Harry. Don't be late."

"I won't be, Professor."

----

Harry was a half an hour early for his meeting with Babblesworth simply for the fact that he was mortified to talk to Ginny about what she said. He was too sure that if he spent excessive amounts of time alone with her he would take her up on her offer and he wanted to talk to his father about the situation before he did.

Harry laid his head down on the table and sighed as Babblesworth entered the room. He sat in front of Harry still talking to Migdigus when he noticed that Harry had not picked up his head.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Babblesworth asked. Harry picked up his head and nodded. "Good, I was just saying to Mig-…"

"I'm sorry, Doctor Babblesworth," Harry said interrupting him. "But I have to interrupt you. The only reason that I agreed to these meeting is because I hoped that what you knew would help me kill Voldemort. And believe me it has. But right now I have to admit that I'm tired of beating around the bush. I want to know how to destroy the last Horcrux. I want to know where it is, how to get it, I want to know everything about it. And then I want to kill Voldemort and take a nap." Babblesworth blinked a couple of time before answering.

"I'll take you to it this weekend and we'll destroy it together. I can't really do much in the way of killing Voldemort. That's up to you, Harry," Babblesworth said.

"Yeah, I get that." 


	6. Chapter 6

"The past is gone, dwell not on it." – Danielle Juarez

Chapter Twenty Nine

February

"So, what you're saying is that you and Babblesworth are going to destroy my wedding ring, right?" James asked Harry.

"That's pretty much it, yeah," Harry said nodding. They sat in Serena's office for a private place to talk. Harry had just told his father about his plans with Babblesworth.

"Your mother's going to love that," James said smiling.

"I don't see any other way, really. I mean he may be Pagan, but without all of the Horcruxes destroyed there still isn't any way to kill him." James nodded and the two sat in silence for a moment.

"Harry, while I appreciate you telling me when you intend to go on a potentially fatal adventure I must ask what the real reason you asked me here is?" James asked. Harry laughed nervously.

"Ginny found that book you gave me, and she just happened to read part of the chapter on sex. She told me that she had to 'think' about what she was going to do about what she read. Later that night she told me that and I quote, 'you can have me when ever you want me.' And now I don't know what to do," Harry said.

"Well, what did you say to her when she said that?" James asked.

"I told her to go to sleep," Harry said and James raised his eyebrows, "we were in her bed, and don't get any ideas, nothing happened."

"And that's the problem, isn't it?" James asked.

"No, the problem is that I don't want her to think that I don't want to have sex with her by not having sex with her, but I also don't want her to be agreeing to have sex with me just because she thinks I need it. I don't want her rushing into something that she's not ready for." James listened to Harry carefully and thought before he said anything.

"From all that I know about Ginny, she doesn't seem like the type that would say that you could do something when she didn't want you to do it or wasn't ready for you to do it. But the only way for you to know for sure is to ask her why she said that," James said.

"I love her, Dad," Harry said.

"I know you do."

"I want to, I really do."

"I know, Harry."

"But I'm worried."

"Don't be."

"What if she sticks with what she said?"

"Then do her."

"Dad!"

"What! If she told you that she wants it, then she does."

"She's human. Human's don't mean what they say," Harry said.

"You don't need to tell me about humans. But Ginny isn't like most humans. She isn't indecisive like most women her age. You've known her much longer then I have, how do you not know that?" James asked. Harry sat back in his chair and sigh.

"I'm just…"

"Just what?"

"Worried."

"About what?"

"When you and mum were dating and she said that she loved you, did you ever wonder if she really did?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"Well, how can a human really know if their love is real? They don't know that their in love at first sight."

"You're worried that Ginny doesn't really love you because she's human and can't really know," James said.

"Yeah."

"Harry, I think you've forgotten that that body doesn't just have her in it."

"She only loves me because the Key needs me."

"The Key can not force her to do anything more the abandon her control over her body. It can't force her to love. She loves you because it is destine to be so, as all true love is. You're worrying over nothing."

"I guess you're right," Harry said picking at his nail.

"Of course I'm right," James said making Harry laugh, "now go talk to her about it, I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

-----

"Harry?" Someone asked at the door to Harry's bedroom.

"What!" Harry said turning and looking frantically at the door. "Oh, it's just you, Hermione."

"Who were you worried it was?" Hermione asked walking into Harry's room and sitting on his bed.

"Who do you think?" Harry asked harshly. He hated it when Hermione asked questions that she already knew the answer to.

"Why don't you want to see Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"It's nothing, really. Just something that she and I need to talk about before I talk to anyone else about it. So, before you start asking me questions stop."

"Fine," Hermione said harshly.

"Fine, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, Harry. It seems like we've drifted apart. What with you and Ginny, you being a Pagan, and then Ron and I, I just don't feel as close to you as I used to."

"I'm just a little preoccupied right now."

"With Ginny?"

"With everything," Harry said knowing that she was trying to pry.

"Harry," Hermione said in an exasperated tone. "I can't remember a time when I felt like you were keeping so much from Ron and I. Remus said that there were signs that you were a Pagan, signs that neither Ron nor I noticed. I want to know how much you've been keeping from us."

"I have been keeping my business mine," Harry said shortly.

"Harry," Hermione said upset.

"No, Hermione. My business is mine. I've told you what you what you need to know and that's all."

"What about Ginny?"

"What I tell Ginny when we're alone is between her and I, not you and Ron."

"Fine, Harry. If you don't want to share," Hermione said. She stood up and looked disapprovingly at Harry. "I just hope that our friendship doesn't suffer because of you not opening up." Hermione left.

"And I hope that our friendship doesn't suffer because of you prying!" Harry yelled at her retreating form.

-----

Ginny held Harry's hand as they walked down hall towards the Room of Requirements. Harry told Ginny that they needed to talk and Ginny insisted that they do 'it', whatever 'it' might be, in the Room of Requirements.

Harry and Ginny received a few shocked stares and more then a few glares from their fellow students as they walked down the hall.

Harry stood back as Ginny walked back and forth in front of the blank wall three times. When the door appeared he followed her inside. Once inside Harry regretted letting her choose the setting. There was a large four post bed at the far end of the dimly lit room. To the left there was a roaring fire, which was the only source of light. There was a great soft looking blanket in front of the fire, with two glasses of wine next to it. The right wall was covered in books, with names too naughty to repeat.

Harry watched Ginny take in the room with a look of excitement and nervousness on her face. Ginny read a couple of the titles of the books and blushed softly at a few of them, then went over to the bed and blushed an even deeper red. Harry walked up to her and looked down at the tiny piece of lingerie laying on it.

"Oh," Harry said with his hand clasped tightly behind his back. Ginny picked up the tiny piece of fabric and turned around to find a curtain in one corner of the room. She made a move towards it but Harry stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to put this on for you, but you don't want me to…" Ginny said looking up flirtatiously at Harry, knowing that he could not resist her when she looked at him like that.

"You know you I want you to…" Harry said without thinking. Ginny smiled and went behind the curtain. Once she was gone Harry realized what he had said. "Wait," he said feebly. Harry was confused. He wanted her, badly. But he did not want her to jump into something she was not ready for, and he did not get the chance to say that to her before she put on something that would drive him crazy. Harry walked over to the curtain. "Ginny." He tried.

"Just a minute, Harry," Ginny said smiling. The thing that Harry did not know was that Ginny did want him almost as much as he wanted her. The strange thing was that Ginny and Harry were not the only one's that wanted this to happen. The Key knew that Ginny would be safer as a Pagan and played a key role in helping her figure out what to do. Ginny could not exactly talk to the Key, but she just knew what it wanted and why.

Ginny put her school robes on over her lingerie and came out from behind the curtain cautiously. "Why are you doing this?" Harry blurted out before she could do anything. He was standing in front of the fire with his eyes on the floor so that he would not see her when she came out. "Is it because of what you read? Because that doesn't matter, Ginny. I can wait for you, if you're not ready. I just don't want you to jump into something that you're not ready for and then be sad about it later on because wished that you would have waited-…" Ginny silenced Harry with a kiss. When they broke apart Ginny said:

"I'm doing this because want you, and I love you, and I am most certainly ready for this. Any way don't you think that I'll be safer as a Pagan?" Harry still did not look convinced, so she dropped her robes from her body. Harry swallowed as his eyes traveled the length of her body back up to her face that held a confidence that reassured Harry that it would be all right in the end. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Ginny led them onto the soft blanket with Harry comfortably on top of her.

Harry sucked on her ear lope as Ginny ran her hands through his hair and scrapped her nails against the back of his neck. Ginny began unbuttoning Harry's shirt as Harry began exploring Ginny's body. 

Now, the two had been intimate, very intimate, but as Harry began to shed his clothes they came to a new kind of intimate.

Harry picked Ginny up with her legs wrapped firmly around his waist and carried her over to the bed. He looked down at her and pealed off the tiny bit of fabric that she was wearing. Harry found, as she stripped, a new love: every inch of Ginny's skin that he had not yet seen.

"Now, Ginny-…" Harry began but Ginny cut him off with a long, slow kiss.

"Shut up and do it, Harry," Ginny said wrapping herself tighter around him. To say the least, Harry did not need to be told twice.

----

For the first time in a long time Harry felt completely at ease. The problem was that Harry was not in a situation where he should be relaxed. He was standing next to Babblesworth in front of Godric Hollow.

"So, ah," Harry began. Babblesworth looked at him expectantly. "What should I expect going in there?"

"Nothing much really. Riddle didn't get the chance to hide it all that well. He used your father's death to make the Horcrux, you see. He hid it under that stairs just in case and there it remains," Babblesworth said.

"What are we going to do with the ring once we've got it?" Harry asked.

"That sword at your waist, do you think that it could penetrate solid rock?" Babblesworth asked.

"It has in the past," Harry said simply.

"Because you were the one using it."

"I assume so."

"So, it's settled then."

"I'm going to destroy the Horcrux?"

"Indeed."

"Okay, then," Harry said. Harry and Babblesworth walked into Godric Hollow and Harry took in the area that his parents died in. Babblesworth walked over to the stairs and dug around under the stairs, while Harry walked around the living room. He touched a chair covered by a sheet. Harry blinked as a memory flooded his mind. Harry could see his father eating a piece of cake and arguing with his mother. He picked up his hand and blinked a couple of times.

"I found it!" Babblesworth said holding up the ring.

"Brilliant," Harry said unenthusiastically. Babblesworth put the ring on the stone floor and looked at Harry. "You want me to do it now?"

"Of course, Harry!" Harry unsheathed his sword and placed the tip of the blade in the center of the circle. "My mum is not going to be happy about this," Harry said pushing his sword downwards through the floor. The strength of his sword and the magick captured within blade broke the ring in two. The two halves shriveled and turned to ashes. 


	7. Chapter 7

More Than a Woman

All the words are in my head,  
Of what the world says should be in my bed.  
The worth of a woman judged by her associations,  
All the world makes it a proclamation.  
But not I,  
Oh I shall not be,  
What this world thinks of me!  
For I unlike so many am more than a woman.  
I am the storm,  
And the world is the ship that I shall over turn.  
I am the sun,  
That shall dry the earth and calm the sea.  
I am the wind that blows the waters about.  
I am more then you will let me be.  
But I am all that you will ever see.

-Danielle Juarez '04

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I just had no idea how to start this chapter.

Chapter Thirty

February

The Weasley's returned to the Burrow to find it empty. There was a note on the kitchen table written in a language none of them recognized. Fred and George closed the store early so that they could meet Cassandra's sisters, they were not happy to find no one there.

"So, you're saying that we shut out potential costumers to meet no one?" Fred asked, but only George was listening. Bill was upstairs looking for his girlfriend, while Charlie looked outside and Molly unpacked the shopping bags. Bill came down stairs as Charlie reentered the house carrying something in his hands.

"This is bad," Charlie said. He held up the hilt of a broken sword.

"What do you think happened?" Molly asked. She stopped unpacking.

"Whatever happened, it got five Pagans out of here too fast to leave a proper note," Bill said. Not knowing where Cassandra was really bothered him. They were quiet for a moment.

"Do you think whatever 'happened' will happen again?" Molly asked.

"I think someone attacked them," Charlie said. The room grew quiet again.

"I think we should get out of here," George said. Everyone looked at him.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because it's safer that way! What if that note is a warning against whoever broke that sword? What if Cassandra and the others were just chasing the attackers off, not getting attacked?" George asked. "What if the attackers weren't expecting to find this house full of Pagans? What if we were the one's they were trying to find?" Molly grabbed her purse and turned to her boys.

"We're leaving, get your things quickly, we haven't much time. I need to owl your father to tell him our plans." Molly said this in the tone that the boys knew not to argue with.

"What's the plan?" Charlie asked.

"To collect the whole family, Harry and Hermione included. We'll be safer if we're together."

"What if Cassie comes back?" Bill asked.

"Then we'll leave a note too. Now get going."

-----

Harry stood in the Entrance Hall and stared out at the lake. Something big was going on, something he knew he should be a part of. He knew this because all of the Pagan teachers and teenagers were gone, all except for him. He was taking great pains to control his frustration.

At first he was not sure that something big was going on. The only clue that he had was that Babblesworth ran off after dropping him back at Hogwarts. Then he could not find James, Sirius, Remus or any of the others. He went to ask Migdigus where they had gone and could not find him. After careful investigation Harry found out that they had all gone. And in a hurry too, all of their stuff was still at Hogwarts but they were noticeably absent.

So Harry went back to the Entrance Hall to fume. He realized that the problem was bigger than he thought when he got the sudden urge to find Ginny, to watch her, to keep her safe. He went running up to the Common Room and found her sitting by the window. He walked straight over to her, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. The Common Room got quiet and everyone except Ron was staring at him.

"Bugger off, the lot of you!" Harry yelled. Everyone returned to their own business. Ginny looked up at him, concerned. She ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked.

"No, something bad is happening right now. And I got this feeling that I had to be near you. So, you are not leaving my sight until this feeling passes," Harry said. Though she really did not like being told what to do, she nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Okay, Harry. Just relax…… Lover," Ginny whispered in his ear as her hand strayed downward. Harry hissed in a breath and grabbed her hand.

"Not in front of your brother, Gin," Harry said. He took her to the Heads Dorms, once they were inside he let her pepper his face with kisses.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said as he undressed her.

"I love you too, Ginny," Harry said as she undressed him. They fell back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Harry had the forethought to put a silencing charm on the door, but beyond that he was not thinking about much.

-----

Harry watched Ginny sleep as he came down from his high. He tried to concentrate so that he would be aware any of danger. But he found it hard to think about anything except being with Ginny.

The bed was warm and the air around it was hot. Ginny laid only half covered by the sheet, the comforter had fallen to the ground at some point. Harry watched her chest raise and fall with each breath, strangely comforted and aroused by the sight. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes, trying to gain control over himself. He sat up, got out of bed and looked for his pants.

"Harry?" Ginny called. He turned back to her as he slipped his pants on. She rolled over and the sheet fell down more. Harry clenched his jaw and forced himself to look at her eyes.

"Ginny?" Harry said clearly struggling with something. She ran her finger tips over pale, bare skin. Harry glanced from her fingers to her face and back again. She laughed at the look in his face and reached out a hand to him. Harry shook his head. Her hand fell back.

"Why?" she asked scooting towards him, pretending to pout. Harry backed away from her.

"Because," Harry said his voice a little high, "if I get back in that bed, we're never getting out again." Ginny smiled, got out bed and walked towards him. He bumped into the wall and Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Come back to bed with me, lover," Ginny whispered. Harry could not think, all he could do was nod. She pulled his pants about down and pushed him back into the bed. She straddled his waist and pushed the sheet off the bed.

-----

"I wonder where Ginny and Harry went," Ron said. Hermione shrugged and kept writing. Ron sighed, stretched and wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Hi," he said smiling. Hermione put her quill down and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hi," she said back. Ron smiled. The Portrait Hole opened and Fred and George walked in. A couple of the younger students paled at the sight of the two troublemakers and tried to hide behind their books.

"Ohh, look, George!" Fred squealed. "They've finally snogged!" Ron tuned red and Hermione went back to her homework.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, still quite red in the face.

"We're here to pick you up," Fred said.

"We're going somewhere with Cassandra, so get your stuff," George said. Ron just sat and stared at them. Hermione grasped his hand.

"Why?" She asked.

"You're coming to, 'Mione," Fred said. "We Flooed your parents explained the situation, they agreed to let you go with us."

"Why are we leaving!" Ron demanded.

"Not here, Ron! We'll tell you once we're out," George said.

"Where's Harry and Ginny, they're leaving too," Fred said. "Go!" Ron and Hermione got up and went to their dorms. Fred went with Hermione to the Heads Dorms for security reasons. She would not let him into the Common Room for fear of him breaking everything in there. He was not the more responsible or coordinated of the twins. She knocked at Harry's door before opening it and screaming.

"Shut-up, Hermione!" Harry yelled as he pulled his pants on. She had her hands over her eyes and was jumping from one foot to the other. Ginny put her hands on Hermione's shoulders to calm her, after she had dressed as well.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

"That was so wrong," she said.

"Why didn't you wait until I opened the door?" Harry asked. Hermione took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Fred and George are here, we're leaving," Hermione said.

"Finally," Harry said. "Go pack, Ginny." Harry kissed her and snapped his fingers. All of his stuff packed itself into his trunk.

"You were expecting this?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, weren't you?"

-----

"You never divulge your location in a warning note!" Cassandra yelled at Bill. They were standing in the Entrance Hall, Cassandra, Annabella, Margaret, Emme and Hanna had just arrived.

"Well, you should never leave a warning note to your loving boyfriend in a language he doesn't know!" Bill yelled back.

"We were in rush, I asked Emme to write it, I'm sorry my sister can speak English but can't write it!" Cassandra ran her hand through her hair and turned away from him. Bill wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. I was just worried about you. I didn't know what happened. And Charlie found that sword. I just couldn't help thinking you got hurt. I'm sorry," he said. Cassandra turned in his arms and kissed him.

"We are two very different people, Bill. The way you handle yourself in a crisis is going to take some getting used to. I'm so much older than you, Bill. Sometimes it's just so obvious," Cassandra said. Within the hour everyone congregated in the Entrance Hall. They were just waiting for Arthur. Molly ordered them to Hogsmeade so that they could leave as soon as Arthur arrived.

"Now, can you tell me where we're going?" Hermione asked sitting on her trunk.

"I can't because I don't know," Fred said shrugging.

"You don't know," Hermione repeated.

"None of us do," George said.

"Well, some of us do," Fred said looking at the Pagans.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked again, this time her voice was much kinder and directed at Cassandra.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I can't tell you," Cassandra said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that either, but I promise that I will explain everything once we get there," Cassandra said. Arthur appeared next to Molly and put his arm around her waist.

"Shall we go then?" He asked Cassandra.

"Yes. It's time to go," Cassandra said. 


	8. Chapter 8

"My soul sails on the wind of your whim. You have no idea the power you have over me." – Scarlett, December in Maine 2003 (a story that I'm writing)

A/N: Sorry, this took so long to write. It's not a great ending but it works. I added a chapter at the end of this chapter of a story that I'm writing. It's like a fanfiction of my fanfiction. It's what would have happened if Lily, Sirius, and Remus had been Pagan and if James had not been kicked out of his house. Please tell me if you'd read it or if I'm wasting my time.

Chapter Thirty One

February

"The coast of Utop has been littered with attacks. Twenty cities have already fallen into enemy hands. The causality rate is at least four hundred thousand and growing, there have been no survivors. His Lordship the High King requests that all government personnel be relocated to Tunisia. His Supreme Majesty expects your full cooperation in this matter."

James looked down from his throne at his brother's envoy with contempt clear on his face. James clenched his fists and glared at the young Dien in front of him, who quickly buckled under the Emperor's intense gaze. The envoy dropped to his knees, his forehead against the cold stone floor in a deep bow. Lily placed her hand on James' in an effort to calm him.

"And what of the people?" James asked. He tried to keep his voice level, but it still came out sounding like a low growl.

"Th-th-the army w-will remain to protect the people, but His Worship the High King believes that all government personnel will be safer here. His Supreme Majesty expects your full cooperation in this matter," the envoy said. He was visibly shaking. James sighed in frustration.

"Why here?" James asked standing up. "Having all government personnel here makes Tunisia a target. 'His Worship' is asking me to put my people in danger. He could have at least come to ask in person!" James' voice rang out in the suddenly quiet room. "Will your 'Worship' be coming here, as well?"

"Yes, His Supreme Majesty and Her Supreme Majesty will arrive in two days time," the envoy said without taking his head off of the floor or out of his hands. "The three hundred Court members, three hundred Senate members, and forty-five hundred House members will arrive within the next two weeks. You are expected to have suitable housing ready upon their arrival."

"Leave my sight," James said sitting back down. The envoy ran from the room. "Guard!" James called. An armored soldier approached the throne from the side of the huge Throne Room. The soldier bowed deeply and remained on his knees to receive his orders. "Summon my generals, we must prepare for war." The soldier bowed again and hurried from the tension filled room. Lily placed a supportive hand on James' shoulder.

"You knew this was going to happen," Lily said. She looked past James to Harry, who had been sitting quietly by his father's side. It seemed that Harry was deep in thought. "You both did. We all did. We just didn't know when."

"Could you arrange the apartments for me, Lily? I think I'll have my hands full," James said.

"Of course, James. We can make this work comfortably, I think," Lily said. She hoped to draw a smile from her suddenly sullen husband.

"I don't like not knowing her plans. Her move into Utop makes not sense. She should have known that the High Government wouldn't stay put and wait for her to attack it. And besides there are weaker continents in the Western Hemisphere for her to go after. I don't understand, and I don't like it," James said. Lily smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I never thought I would be calling James Potter modest," Lily whispered. The doors to the Throne Room opened and James' three hundred generals marched in. There were two hundred male generals and one hundred female generals. All of the them were clad in steel and leather, some had furs draped on and others had cloaks stitched with the Tunisian Royal Seal, but they all wore a large round shield on their backs stamped with the rune of the king, it showed that they were his property. They all had entered and bowed before their Emperor. The generals came from all over the continent, but the ones that James liked best, were the ones that had been with him longest and his five favorites knelt closest to him. While all of this happened James kept his eyes trained on Lily.

"What have I said that could be perceived as modest, my love?" James said. The generals remained on their knees but looked at anything except James and Lily.

"If Atu had attacked Ranchor or Gloinmere, both of which are considerable closer to Dystop and weaker then Utop, would you have come to their aid?" Lily asked. She looked James square in the eyes.

"Of course, I would have," James said.

"And Atu knew that."

"I fear I do not understand you, my love."

"My Lord, if I may interject. I believe I know what my Lady is trying to say," Athor said. Athor was James' favorite general and he knew that James would not mind being interrupted by him.

"Please explain, my friend," James said.

"First, My Lord, you must understand what you have made Tunisia. More people immigrant here than to any other nation. Your people live in a land of plenty and manage to feel safe at the same time. Your army could rival the High Royal Army. You have made Tunisia the most powerful nation in the world. The reason Atu is saving Tunisia for last is because she knows it will be the hardest to take. The longer she stays away from you the easier her going will be," Athor explained. James absorbed this with a somber look on his face.

"I do not intent on letting her take the world before she has to deal with me. Draw up plans, Athor. If she will not come to me, I will come to her."

----

The whole Weasley clan had been present for the festivities, minimal as they were. Even Percy had arrived at the Fantle's house for the sudden and hastily planned wedding. Percy was there because James insisted that all the Weasley's be relocated to the Pagan World along with all of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. McGonagall left Hogwarts in the hands of the Deputy Head Master until her return. They were all staying quite comfortably in the Fantle house.

Charlie laid spread eagle in Annabella's bed. Annabella lay on top of him licking the small wound that her fangs had left in his neck. She smiled as the wound healed. Charlie ran his hand through his hair and looked down at her. They had been married only two hours earlier.

"You're everything I could have ever asked for, and more," he said in a dreamy tone. She smiled in a very pleasant why.

"And I am glad I waited for you," she whispered. Annabella laid her head on her husband chest and listened to his heart beat. She closed her eyes and remembered what it felt like to lay like that with Dag. It felt almost the same, but not quite. It never would feel exactly the same.

"Do you still love him?" Charlie asked quietly. Annabella sat up on Charlie's chest and looked down at him with a surprisingly nice expression.

"I fear I always will. But worry not, my dear Charles . You will not have to battle against his memory for my love. You have all of me. I am your wife, not his. Not anymore." She laid back into his arms and kissed his cheek reassuringly.

"I believe you. But I'm not comfortable with the fact that my wife is in love with another man," Charlie said.

"I don't imagine you ever will be." Annabella knew when not to argue.

----

While Bill was happy that his brother had found someone he wanted to spend that rest of his life with, he could not help being a little bit jealous. Okay, a lot jealous.

He and Cassandra had certainly moved their relationship along quite a bit. But not nearly as far as Bill would have liked. Being the impatient human that he still was, he wanted, not only to make love to Cassandra but be her loving husband when he did, or after he did.

The biggest problem Bill was having was that Cassandra did not like even talking about marriage. Bill was worried that she did not want to marry him. The facts were that she had been single for so long, it was possible that she had just decided that marriage was not for her. Bill did not like that idea at all.

He would have been pushier with the subject were he not afraid of arguing with her and then losing her afterwards. Clearly, the two were not as ready for marriage as Bill thought they were.

----

Ron and Hermione were happy. Well, sort of. They had a good, stable relationship that had not made their friendship with Harry awkward at all. They snogged every five minutes and loved groping each other. They were happy.

The sort of comes in because of what Harry propositioned. Harry is very protective of his friends. He knew that they would not let him go into battle without them. So, Harry thought up the prefect way to keep them safe. Make them Pagans.

Do not get the wrong idea, Harry did not having any intension or desire to have sex with either of them. He did have connections to a very interesting shot though. A shot with a very interesting 'medicine' inside of it. The 'medicine' made the recipient a Pagan, a Dien in particular.

The only problem was that he only had one shot. This made Ron and Hermione happy. Sort of. First, they had to choose whether or not they wanted to be Pagans. And then whether or not their relationship was ready for what that shot entailed. If Hermione took the shot, she'd have to have sex with Ron to make him a Pagan to. She told him that she refused to live forever without him. He turned very red when she told him this, but did not hesitate long to tell her the same.

Harry sat idly by watching his two best friends make a difficult choice. In the end Hermione decided to take the shot because Ron had never had a needle stuck into him before.

----

Ginny had a problem. She felt full, hungry, irritable, and she had not had her period in a month. One short visit to the Royal Doctor confirmed her fears. Sixteen year old Ginny Weasley was pregnant.

Just Another Brick in the Wall

Chapter One

It is common place in a Royal Pagan family for the father to be distant and at times cruel. This goes back to the very beginning of the Juarez clan. Ivan Ward had little time to spare for his eldest son James. The time Ivan did spend with his son he used to criticize James. As James grew and had children of his own he became the same cold and distant father that his father was.

This characteristic traveled down from father to son, mother to daughter until it came to Richard and his youngest son James. James was the youngest of his four siblings. He should not have had to deal with his fathers cruelty had it not been for his oldest brother Joseph. Joseph was everything that Richard wanted his heir to be: clever, strong, handsome, and kind. But Joseph fell in love with the High Queen. While Richard was happy that the Juarez's would finally be High Royalty, he was still upset that Joseph would not be taking his throne.

So, Richard looked to the second oldest, Tina Juarez. But Tina was a judge. In fact she was the first Pagan in history to be a judge and princess at the same time. She loved her job and refused the crown, much to her father's chagrin. Richard looked on to the oldest of his twin sons, Arthur. Arthur was the Dien Representative in the House. With sad shake of his head, Arthur refused the crown stating the fact that his position was for life. Richard asked the other of the twins, Mario. But Mario refused as well. He said that a life in politics did not suit him, all he wanted was peace and quiet with his young wife. The last of Richard's children was the one son he openly disliked the most. 

James.

Richard was one of three children. He was the middle child. His older brother was named James. James was ripe and ready to take the crown, when quite unexpectedly he fell in love with a faerie girl. He had to choose between the crown and his lover. He chose his lover. With great reluctance James let Richard take the crown. Richard had always wanted to be king and was very happy when his brother was unable to take the crown. You see, James Juarez the 17th was not allowed to break the High Law. And High Law dictated that all royalty must marry within their species to keep the line pure. That did not keep James from being jealous of his younger brother, and certainly did not keep his from being unusually cruel Richard either.

Naming his youngest son James was not Richard's idea, but his wife's. Desdemona Bloom was a general in Richard's army when he met her. They fell in love and she left her position to become his wife. Desdemona was a smart Dien and quickly noticed the tension between Richard and his brother. She hoped to relieve some of that tension by naming her youngest son James. She never thought that James would be king and hoped that Richard would not be as hard on him because James was his son. She hoped in vain.

Richard was just as cold and indifferent to his son as he was to his brother. While poor little James only wanted to please his father. He tried everything to be good enough for him, but nothing was good enough. By the age of five, James stopped trying. In his search for something to please his father he found his true passion. 

The military.

James loved everything about the military. He felt battle was an art that few people see the right way. James thought that battle was a carefully organized dance, when the main objective is to destroy one's partner. He realized that battle was deadly, bloody and down right bad. But he just could not keep himself from thinking about it. In James' young mind all battles were fought for some greater purpose. He had dreams of glory, glory so great that his father would have to be proud of him. He wanted not just glory, but to somehow make the lives of the people better.

In a purposefully maliciously act Richard gave over his crown to James when his son was only eleven years old. He hoped that James would be overwhelmed by the position. He was wrong. 

James excelled immediately. He gained the trust and love of his people within the first five years of his rein. He improved the standard of living so vastly that when he raised the taxes people hardly noticed.

When asked where the extra money was going James just smiled. In fact, he was building up the army. Though he had grown and learned that not all battles were fought for some greater good, he would not stop hoping he could make the lives of all the Dien better.

For some reason James did not make his move into battle until after he was married, one hundred thirty-nine years after he was crowned. It may seem like a long time, and it is, but it must be understood that James' father was a bachelor king for four hundred years, by all accounts he was rather young when he got married.

James met and married his wife within the same year, but their meeting was not something that should just be mentioned in passing, in fact it was quite fascinating.

--

When Mrs. Claire Donelly found herself pregnant she panicked. The father of her illegitimate child had been a human, named Cormac Evans, and he was not her husband. More importantly she had not waited to get the Appeal before having intercourse with her mortal lover. So far they had gone unnoticed, but that could only least so long.

Claire had one daughter with her husband named Petunia Donelly. She was afraid for herself, her lover, and her children. Taking all of these things into account Claire hid her pregnancy from everyone and once her daughter was born she gave the child up for adoption. Not a month after that Claire and Cormac were found out. Cormac was put to death and Claire died in jail shortly after that from a broken heart. Claire had named her daughter Lily Claire Evans.

Lily was a beautiful baby. She did not cry or fuss. Her angelic face was surrounded by soft red curls, and her porcelain skin was peppered ever so lightly with freckles. It was all of these traits that enticed a lonely old Dien, named Auberon Belden, to adopt her at the young age of nine months. 

Adelaide Black was single Siren woman. When she found herself pregnant, to say she was surprised is an understatement. For fear of her father's wrath she gave up the child, but not before naming him after her favorite star. Sirius.

Sirius had a handsome face even as a baby. He was not what one would call a good child, though. Unlike Lily he cried all the time. But most of all he fussed for more food. It was the mischievous glint in Sirius' eye that drew Auberon to him. Sirius was adopted the same day as Lily.

Alice Clowes was the runt of her Lycan pack. She was well looked after by her mate, but she knew that he could not protect her and the child growing in her womb. She wanted her child to be born with a clean slat and she knew that that would never happen if he were born within her pack. To give her son the chance he deserved she left her only child on the door step of an orphanage with a letter indicating the child's name. The agony of losing her only child caused Alice to lose her footing and fall off cliff with no real effort to save her life. She named her son Remus Lupin.

Remus was a lively baby. With pale complexion and intelligent eyes, Remus was a baby that only cried when necessary. It was his endearing laugh and generous hugs that drove Auberon to take him home.

Auberon Belden owned a small apartment building that he managed alone. It was not his intention to remain unmarried, life just sort of happened that way. But Auberon was not one to settle for something that he did not like. And he did not like being alone. So he decided that if he could not have a wife he would have a child. Upon entering the orphanage he did not intended to leave with three babies in his arms. But once he gazed upon Lily's gorgeous green orbs, Sirius' chubby pink cheeks, and Remus' delicate demeanor he could not resist them. That day the lonely apartment manager became the father of three very different, very special, very young little babies.

--

James had been king for one hundred and thirty-nine years and had fallen into a familiar rhythm. If he slept he would wake very early in the morning, take a refreshing walk through the indoor garden, perhaps have something to eat, and then take on whatever problem faced him that day.

It seemed to the people of Tunisia that no female could possibly fit perfectly with their perfect king. But James knew that somewhere there was someone who was just right for him.

His father pressured him to find a wife and have some children. In his constant effort to be worthy of his father's love, James searched high and low for his match. But she was no where to be found. Little did James know that this was because she had not been born yet.

When James realized why his father was so adamant that he marry, he pulled even farther away from his cold father. James comprehended that his father only wanted him to marry and have children so that James would no longer be king. James had already dwarfed his father. The people of Tunisia will only remember Richard as being the father of their great King James. In hopes of preserving the tenderness his mother had instilled in him, James no longer listened to his father. Instead he focused on improving the kingdom and building the army.

It was not one week after James made that decision that a beautiful red haired orphan walked straight into her king.

A/N: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


	9. Chapter 9

Spider

There on the floor, what is here?  
But a spider crawling near.  
Get out, you wretched creature!  
Black and ugly coming ever nearer.

Consuming the regal room.  
Distorting the elegant place with its Disgusting nature.

But what? What can be done About it?  
No, it will not leave.  
Oh! My how I wish it would leave!

And yet not so.  
But where would it go.  
Poor creature out alone,  
No one to call its own.

This place would be empty without It, yes This place, it would

Oh, sweet spider,  
Let me hold you in my arms.

What now? In my arms not Spider is present!

But in my arms a butterfly There be!

Oh, once a wretched, black, ugly creature In my eyes now a butterfly you be!

Oh, beauty to my soul,  
Consume this room that Is so deep in my heart,  
Wondrous butterfly!

No worries belonged One!  
You are my own now!

Sweet songs we will Sing!

Oh sweet,  
Oh my,  
Oh butterfly!  
-Danielle Juarez '04

A/N: Again, I had no idea what to write for this chapter. Sorry for the wait.

Chapter Thirty Two

End of February and beginning of March

Harry was not particularly fond of sleeping. Once he figured out that he did not need to, he did not see the point in sleeping anymore. Little did he know Ginny was capable of making him wish he wanted to sleep.

On the last day of February Ginny wore Harry out. He lay in his bed rubbing his eyes and stretching his aching limbs. Ginny watched him in amusement. She ran her hands up and down his chest as she kneeled in front of him. Harry blinked heavily and smiled at her.

"Are you trying to kill me, Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny just laughed in response and snuggled into his chest.

"If you're tired you should sleep." Ginny suggested. Harry shook his head.

"I don't need to sleep," Harry said.

"Sure you don't need to, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't," Ginny said. She rolled off of him, hugged a pillow and closed her eyes. Harry considered her for a moment. For the past few weeks she had been annoyingly distant. She did not want to make love it seemed. But that day she had been laughing and talking for the first time in what felt like an eternity to Harry. And then that night she just jumped him, and had him going for hours. So, he conceded in wrapping his arms around her and forcing himself to fall asleep. Once his breath was even and his whole body relaxed Ginny opened her eyes.

She moved his arms and slipped out of the bed careful not to wake Harry. She pulled on the dress that Harry had thrown off hours before and scampered out of the bed chambers. 

Once the door was closed, Ginny ran to the balcony, slipped on her shoes and swung her legs over the rail. She reached out and grabbed onto the branch of the tree near the balcony. Using the tree climbing skills she learned from her brothers she managed her way to the ground of the indoor garden. She ran towards the far wall just past the large pond. There was a secret door there that led out to the courtyard. Once through the door, she ran to the six foot tall wall that separated the courtyard from the outdoor garden. She climbed the stone wall and carefully slipped over it. Beyond the garden was a field of daisy that led into a small forest. Barely a mile past that forest was Merlin's small stone cottage. That was where Ginny wanted to go.

Ginny did not know quite what she was going to say to Merlin, but she knew that he was the only person near by that she could tell about the pregnancy and receive any useful advice from. She knew that she would have to tell Harry eventually, but she did not want to tell him just yet. If she told Hermione, Hermione would tell Ron, Ron would tell the rest of the family and from the uproar that caused Harry would find out. If she told Cassandra, Cassandra would tell Bill, Bill would tell the rest of the family after murdering Harry and that was just a mess she did not want to deal with. If she told anyone in Harry's family, they would most definitely tell Harry. Merlin was the only person of substance that she could think of.

Ginny knocked on the wooden door to Merlin's cottage and was greeted by a girl. She was about Ginny's height, with long black hair and worried eyes. She was wearing a short dark red skirt, black high heal boots and a white lacy shirt with a dark green vest over it. "You're five minutes late," the girl informed Ginny. This information confused her.

"Doesn't Merlin live here?" Ginny asked.

"Merlin is wizard, real wizards don't settle," the girl said, smiling. She really hoped that Ginny would not be upset, but she knew that Ginny would be. Just as she predicted, Ginny's eyes began to water.

"Where can I find him?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes.

"He went to see the Elf Elder Lyddia, I'm afraid that is too far for you to go in your condition," the girl said. She knew that Ginny was going to get pregnant before Ginny had.

"How-how do you know about that?" Ginny asked, horror struck. The doctor that she saw promised not to tell anyone.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm prophetic," the girl said. "I was always well aware that this was going to happen. Now, please come in before the guards come marching this way. They don't usually but they thought that a change of scenery would do them some good."

"And you know this will happen?" Ginny asked.

"I know many things." Ginny walked cautiously into the cottage and looked out the window to see a troop of ten guards come marching by. She was finally convinced. "Please sit down, you'll be getting tire soon. And you really should be getting back before Harry figures out you've left the estate. Which he will in ten minutes." The girl smiled as Ginny sat down uneasily.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm Anathema Nutter's great granddaughter Lyra Device," the girl said.

"Oh."

"You really should get on with your question now," Lyra said. Ginny nodded.

"I don't---I don't know what to do," Ginny said.

"About the baby?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, I'm sixteen years old. That's a bit soon for a baby. And the timing couldn't be worse. If Harry finds out about this, he won't let me leave the bed let only help him win this war. He's under so much stress and this would only make it worse," Ginny said.

"Or better," Lyra said.

"What?"

"When has a baby ever been bad news? A baby can make even the worse times in your life better. This baby could be a good omen. Someone for both of you to look forward to meeting. Together." Lyra looked at the clock on the wall. "You have five minutes before Harry wakes up, you best be going." Ginny stood up and suddenly felt a lot less scared of the creature growing inside of her.

----

"I came across a human in the forest when I woke up," Annabella said. She felt that it was time to bring up her meeting with Bellatrix Lestrange.

She was sitting in on an Order of Phoenix meeting. Everyone was there. James, Lily, Harry, Ginny, all of the Weasley's, Hermione, and the rest of Order.

"Anna, there are tons of humans walking around the forest your tomb was in. Lucian hoped you'd kill a few when you woke up," Cassandra said.

"I didn't kill any humans in that forest," Annabella said. "The only one I met had a dodgy little mask on and asked if I was a Weasley before I overtook her. Bit ironic, isn't it?" Annabella squeezed Charlie's thigh, he smiled.

"What was her name? Did you ask her name?" Mad Eye Moody asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. She was babbling some nonsense about how it wasn't her fault, and some business about a dark lord. I only took interest when she mentioned someone else. A Vampire Queen. Atu."

"Anna, why didn't you said anything about this before?" Cassandra asked.

"I didn't think she would be of any use when I found her. She had fallen out of favor with her dark lord, what good could she possibly be? She was so thankful that I didn't kill her that she began writing to me recently. Apparently, she used to wander off trying to find me. I told her to stop doing that and that since her life is so obviously useless, she ought to tell me what her dark lord is up to," Annabella said.

"AND!" Moody yelled. Annabella glared at him.

"The attacks weren't his idea. He thought that they should focus on taking Tunisia first and get the biggest threat out of the way. The rest of the world would fall easily without Tunisia's help. They've been arguing a lot. Though, he enjoys her thoroughly, he is tired of listening to her. It's always what she wants. There aren't even plans to invade Tunisia. And they both want Harry dead, but, to my Bella's knowledge, no such plans have been made," Annabella said.

"Anything else?" Minerva asked.

"They are staying in an abandoned fort in southern Dystop. According to Bella it's fucking huge and filled to the brim with Voldemort's people. But absolutely none of Atu's. She doesn't even go there. Voldemort goes to her only on her summon. He's just gone recently and came back, very mad. Bella over heard him say that he wouldn't be returning to her side for a couple of months. She is going into battle and wants him out of the way." Annabella looked across the table at Harry. "I think it's time you fulfill that prophecy, Harry."

"What!" Ginny exclaimed. "You just said that fort is full of Voldemort's people. If he goes in there he'll never come out again!" Harry grasped Ginny's hand to calm her.

"I have something they'll never expect, Gin. Don't worry about me," Harry said. Ginny put her hand over his.

"I'll always worry about you," she said. Harry smiled. This sentimental moment was broken thanks to Fred and George gagging.

"With the wind on our side it'll take two weeks to get to Dystop," James said. "I'll call in my swiftest ship, it's got three hundred soldiers on it. Far more than will need should anything unsavory happen."

"See, I'll be fine," Harry said.

"But now? Do you have to go now?" Ginny asked.

"The sooner the better, I think," Kingsley said. "You Know Who might go to Atu if we wait much longer." Ginny looked crestfallen. She knew they were right.

"The ship will be ready by tomorrow morning, Harry," James said.

"Are you going with him?" Lily asked. She had stayed surprising quiet throughout the whole discussion, letting Ginny voice her many worries.

"I could," James said.

"Don't you mean to say, 'of course, Lily my love, I'll go with my son to keep him safe'?" Lily asked. She crossed her arms and looked at James.

"Of course, Lily my love, I'll go with my son to keep him safe," James said. Lily smiled and kissed him. "We'll leave in the morning then." Harry nodded and Ginny grimaced.

----

Ginny lay in bed with her body curled around her growing baby. Harry said not to worry, but she was. If he died, what would happen to their baby if she was not strong enough to live without him?

Harry finished packing and climbed into bed with her. He uncurled her, lay on top of her and kissed her all over her face. Ginny let him kiss her and console her without any response. He went on about how it was only a month and that he would be back before she knew it.

"Is there nothing I can say to make you stay?" Ginny asked. She stroked his cheek.

"This has to be done, Ginny. If not now, when?" Harry asked back. "Oh Ginny," Harry said when she began to cry. He hugged her and let her sob in his arms. "Write me a letter."

"What?" Ginny asked through her tears. "I can't write you. If one of Voldemort's look outs sees the bird they'll know someone's coming."

"Write me a letter for me to read on the boat. Write about what you plan to do for the next month. And I'll write you a letter about what I plan to do. That way it's like we're together again," Harry said.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said. It was very obvious to her that he had no idea why she was so upset. But if she told him about the baby right then he would feel guilty about leaving. He was right, he had to leave. There might not be another chance like that one. "Make love to me once more before you go. Just once more," Ginny asked. Harry laughed affectionately.

"I will make love to you as many times as you want me to. And when I get back we'll pick up right where we left off, my love," Harry promised. Ginny could not bring herself to smile, instead she pulled him to her and swore that she would not let go until she had to. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Most of human life is selfish. The largest part of a human's day is spent make sure that life is preserved. But there is something that is done completely for someone else. It's called parenting." – Danielle Juarez

A/N: I had a project that I have to do for the last two weeks! I had this chapter written on paper, I just had no time to type it up. I'm so sorry that it took so long! 

I'm re-writing Ten Years in Lost Memory. For more of an explanation click on my profile, I explained it beautifully there…

Well, here it is… just for clarification Hermione decided to take the shot but she hasn't told Ron yet, that is where we begin, they are in the Royal Library…

Chapter Thirty Three

March

Hermione was in heaven. She was in the biggest library in the known universe with the man of her dreams standing next to her. 

Unfortunately, the man of her dreams was not as excited about all of the books. 

Ron had hardly registered the look of happiness on Hermione's face before he was being pulled towards one of the huge aisles. She held Ron's hand as she scanned the shelves for a book written in English. Once she found one, she squealed in excitement and snatched it from the shelf. She led Ron over to a table, sat down, flipped the book open and began to read. 

Ron sat next to her and watched her for a moment. They had so much that they needed to talk about. But the look of joy on Hermione's face kept Ron from bringing anything up. 

Hermione had made up her mind about the shot, but she had not told Ron about it yet. She was worried that he would not want to go through with it. So, for a while she kept her decision to herself. 

She read for several minutes before looking up at Ron. He was staring at the ceiling. From the movement of his lips, she guessed that he was counting the ceiling tiles.

"I've made up my mind, Ron," she said. Ron looked at her confusedly.

"About what?" he asked.

"If we want to help Harry win this war, we have to be strong enough to do it. As humans we don't stand a chance against Atu's armies. If we want to be involved, if we want to help him at all, we need to be Pagans. Harry's given us an easy way to do that," Hermione said.

"So, what have you decided?" Ron asked. He knew Hermione was right about everything she had said. In their current state they did not stand a chance against any Pagan, especially Atu. Even after everything she had said, he was readying himself to hear her say she was not ready for that step and that they would just have to stay out of the war.

Hermione put her hand over Ron's and smiled up at him. "You may not be ready to hear this, I'm not even sure I'm ready to say it. But it's true and unless you feel the same I'm not going through with this shot thing," Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Hermione looked down at her lap.

"I love you, Ron." She whispered it. That was the first time she had ever said it out loud. She was not even sure about it in her head until she heard herself say it. When those words escaped her lips she was sure. She knew they were true.

When Ron had been quiet for a moment, she looked up at him. He was staring at her in utter shock. It was a familiar look that made Hermione smile. "I love you," she said again. This time with more confidence. "I want to spend forever with you."

"You wanna…… You love…… Why?" Ron asked. He could not comprehend why anyone would love him. He was not rich or famous. He did not think of himself as particularly good looking. He could not give her everything she deserved. He was just Ron.

"I don't know why I love you, Ron. Or why I'm so sure it'll all work out for us. But I am. I am so in love with you. Just you." Hermione reached out and cupped Ron's cheek.

"I… I… I…" Ron was not great with words. He wanted to say the same to Hermione, but could not think of the perfect way to do it. And it had to be perfect.

"If you don't love me, Ron, don't say you do." She was whispering again and looking at her lap, willing herself not to cry.

"I'm not good enough to love you half as much as I do," Ron said. He gathered up as much Gryffindor courage as he could and held Hermione's face in his hands. "I love you, Hermione Granger. And if you'll have me, I'd love to spend forever with you…………" She broke out in sobs. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to think of a way to make her smile. "I can picture our future now, actually," he said. "We're sitting on the front porch of our beautiful little house. Both of us hundreds of years old. There I am trying to do a new spell and you're yelling at me because I'm doing it completely wrong as usual. And you keep saying that if I don't manage to do it right I'll take someone's eye out." Hermione laughed through her tears and hugged Ron.

"Do you want to go now?" She asked.

"Go where?" he asked. She laughed.

"Go get the shot," she clarified.

"Oh…" Ron did not want to look desperate. But the thought of touching Hermione in any intimate way drove him wild. He tried to nod casually, but failed miserably.

Hermione smiled coyly and pulled Ron out of the library.

----

Ginny lay in the Hospital Wing of the palace. She had told Harry about their baby in her letter to him. She was not sure that it was the right choice to tell him in a letter, but it was too late at that point.

Ginny wished that she was not afraid to tell her family. She really did not want to be alone right then. She wanted to be with Harry, but that was not going to happen. He had sailed off a week ago.

She watched him disappear on the horizon and fought the urge to jump in the water and swim after him. Instead she went with her gut and cried.

So far she hated being pregnant. She cried all the time, could not sleep or even sit still, she was even more hot tempered than she usually was, she was hungry all the time and she had to use the toilet every five minutes. But most of all she hated the fact that she had no one to talk to about it.

The doctor she was female, but had not had a child in hundred of years. Ginny needed someone. She wanted to talk to her mother about it, but she was worried that her mother would be ashamed of her.

Ginny got out of the hospital bed and walked over to the bathroom in the corner. She had to go again. When she came out she saw Lily sitting by the side of her hospital bed. Ginny had been having a hard time looking Lily in the eyes for the past week. Those compassionate, emerald eyes reminded her too much of Harry. She would often break down in the middle of talking to Lily.

Ginny looked down at her ugly hospital gown and bare feet. She sat down in a chair across the bed from Lily and examined her lap.

"Your mother's worried about you, Ginny," Lily said, breaking the silence.

"Worried? Why would she be worried?" Ginny asked. She knew damn well why her mother would be worried.

"She said that you won't go to the Fantle House for dinner anymore and that you've refused to see her on many occasions. I'd say she has every right to be worried." Lily crossed her arms. The truth was that Ginny worried that if she spent too much time with her mother she would break down and tell her. "To be honest, I'm worried about you too, Ginny. You're acting the way I did when James went away while I was pregnant. Every little thing that reminded me of him made me sob uncontrollably. I know you're worried about Harry, but this a bit of an over reaction," Lily said. Ginny choked out a sob and then wiped her face quickly. Lily reached across the bed and rubbed Ginny's arm. "You can tell me what's wrong. If it's personal I won't tell anyone," Lily promised. Ginny nodded and blew her nose in a tissue.

"I… I… I'm…" Ginny began. It had been so much easier to talk about with Lyra. Mostly because she already knew. "I think I'm- I mean I know I'm… Oh Gods." Ginny put her head in her hands and cried. Lily got up and hugged Ginny.

"Darling, if it's so bad perhaps we should write to Harry," Lily said. Ginny shook her head.

"He-he-he already kn-kn-knows!"

"And he still left?" Lily asked. She sounded very upset. "Leave him in the human world and he becomes a terrible boyfriend!" Lily mumbled to herself.

"No, I told him in a letter," Ginny said, shakily. "And it's really not a bad thing. At least it's not supposed to be. I'm just all alone. I never wanted to deal with this alone, I never thought I'd have to."

"Are you sick, dear?" Lily asked.

"No, I'm pregnant." Lily put her arms around Ginny, but could not help cursing under her breath. "I'm four weeks pregnant! Four bloody weeks of being always sad, always mad, always hungry and all alone!" Ginny pulled away from Lily and pounded her fists against the wall. She started to cry again and slipped down the wall. Lily sat down next to Ginny on the floor. "He should be here. He should be with me, not off on some ship. It isn't fair." Lily held Ginny in her arms and rubbed her back.

"Why haven't you told your parents, Ginny?" she asked once Ginny had settled down.

"I'm their little girl, their pride and joy. They will be so disappointed in me. They'll be so ashamed. I can't- I can't tell them!" Ginny exclaimed. Lily patted Ginny's hair and sighed.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, darling. What I will say, though, is that your mother will love you no matter what you do. The only true unconditional love is from you mum. I believe that your parents will be mad, but I doubt they will be disappointed or ashamed. They love you. And if they look at this the way I am, it was a mistake, right?" Ginny nodded. "Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone makes big mistakes and this is a big mistake. You should know, Ginny that your mother will never ever stop loving you," Lily said. Ginny looked into Lily's eyes. She jumped when a knock came at the door. It opened and the doctor pocked her head in.

"Am I interrupting something?" the doctor asked.

"No, I'll be going," Lily said. She pulled Ginny to her feet.

"Please don't go, Lily. I don't want to be alone," she said. Lily nodded and smiled.

"All right, let's begin." The doctor closed the door behind her.

"Wait, I have to use the toilet," Ginny said.

----

Harry ran into James' room on the massive boat they were taking to Dystop. James looked up from the book he was reading to his frantic looking son. Harry thrust Ginny's letter into his father's hands and paced back and forth while James read it. James finished the letter, looked back at Harry and sighed.

"What am I going to do? I can't not be with her right now! She's pregnant and I'm on bloody boat going who knows where! She needs me, dad! We have to go back!" Harry yelled. James leaned back in his chair and tried to remain calm for his son's sake.

"We can't go back, Harry," James said.

"What do you BLOODY mean 'we can't go back'!" Harry yelled. "We have to! She needs me! I am NOT, I repeat, am NOT going to make her deal with this by herself! She is pregnant with my child! I have responsibility to be there for her! I can't just bail out on her now!"

"Which is exactly why we can't go back."

"Are you going to bloody explain yourself or are you going to force me to turn the boat around myself?" Harry said. He stared angrily at his father, hating the fact that James seemed so calm.

"Harry, you need to make sure that the world you're bringing your child into is a safe and good one. If you turn back now, you are bailing on, not only her, but your child as well," James said. Harry made an enraged noise and punched the wall.

"I can't do it, dad!" he yelled, more in defeat than in anger.

"Can't do what, Harry?" James asked.

"I can't kill him."

"Of course you can."

"No, dad. If I go into that fort, something goes wrong and I never come out again, what'll happen to Ginny and my baby? I can't risk them."

"Nothing will go wrong, Harry."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because me and very troop on this ship is going with you," James said.

"You don't even know what I plan to do," Harry said.

"Then tell me." Harry looked away from his father.

"Migdigus gave me some Corolith and I'm going to use it."

"Bloody hell." James and Harry stayed quiet for a while. They did not look at each other. Both were deep in thought.

Somewhere in Harry's mind he remembered what Babblesworth had said to him so long ago. He had said that Ginny would be his reason to look back, to think that he could not possibly go on. And Babblesworth was right. Harry did not think he could go on with his plan. There was too much at steak. He did not think that he would die, but the possibility that he might was too much bear. He could not leave Ginny alone with his baby, he would not.

"You're not going to die, Harry," James said breaking into Harry's thoughts. "The Corolith and the fact that you're Dien will prevent that."

"He is Dien too."

"Take his head and his heart, only old Dien can survive that. You're worrying over nothing."

"Nothing? I'm worrying over nothing? This is my child and the woman I will marry, and they mean nothing?"

"That's not what I said, Harry," James said calmly.

"Well, what did you said? I'm worried about them, and you said that I was worrying over nothing!" Harry said getting mad again.

"Don't lie to yourself, Harry. You are worried that you will die and be unable to take care of them. You will not die, so stop worrying," James said firmly.

"I don't think I can stop," Harry said.

"Well, as a father you never will." 


	11. Chapter 11

"Does anything ever go as planned?" – Danielle Juarez

A/N: Ha ha! It didn't take me a couple of weeks to update. So there my history of taking weeks to update! This is a really big deal, guys and gals. I'm sick and I've updated. I should get a metal or something.

Oh, and you, oh reader of mine, are going to be so mad at me when you read this chapter. So mad…

Disclaimer: The some of the plot's mine and some of the characters are mine, but then again some of the plot isn't mine and some of the characters aren't mine. Damn.

Chapter Thirty Four

March

Harry paced in his cabin as the crew readied row boats to go ashore. He did not know what he was going to do. All he knew was that he better make up his mind fast. Clenched in his fist was the Corolith. If he drank it, there would be no turning back. The effects were instantaneous.

He collapsed in the bed situated in the cabin. His mind raced back to Professor Koss' room, to sitting with Babblesworth, to talking about his destiny. '… she will be the reason you stop and look back…' he had said.

Harry certainly had not stopped, but he was looking back. If he flat out refused perhaps his father would not make him do it.

He shook his head. He knew he had to. Not just to stop Voldemort's rein of terror but to make the world a better place for his future family. He was the only one that could do it. He really could not just stop. '… she will be the reason you stop and look back, but keep going.' That is what Babblesworth had said.

"Keep going," Harry mumbled. "Keep going for her. For the baby." He smiled at the thought. "Baby. My baby," he said. He could just see what his baby would look like. If it was a boy it would have messy black hair just like him and beautiful brown eyes just like Ginny. If it was girl she would have wonderful red hair and bright green eyes. No matter what that baby was it was going to be gorgeous.

Harry caught himself thinking about names he liked. It was traditional to name one's child after someone in the family. He thought hard about names he like from his family.

"Prince Thayne was pretty awesome," he said to himself. "He was King Harold's youngest son. Hmmm… Girl names now. I've got it!" he exclaimed sitting up. "Giada. Princess Giada Juarez. I like Eloisa too, though." He thought again. "I'll just have to ask Ginny, won't I?"

Harry got up and went on deck. It was a cloudy night and any seasoned sailor would say that rain was coming. Harry walked up to his father and smiled. "Baby, dad," he said. "I know what I want to name it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, what are you're ideas?" James asked.

"If it's a boy I want to name him Thayne. And if it's a girl I want either Giada or Eloisa," Harry said.

"Those are three very good names, Harry," James said.

"Really? Do you think Ginny will like them? See, I don't know if she'll like it that I'm naming our child after someone in my family. She might want to name it after someone in her family. Or what if she already has the names picked out and I don't like them? I can't tell her the names she chose are crap she'll hate me-"

"Harry!" James said interrupting his son. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself. You still have quite a bit to do before you can even talk to Ginny about baby names."

"Right, about that. Are we almost ready? Cause I kind of want to get this whole thing over with."

----

Half the crew piled into boats with General Athor leading them. James and Harry sat in a boat of their own in silent anticipation. Luckily, they docked without any problems. After they reached land Harry took the lead. 

Once there was considerable distance between him and the soldiers that followed, he popped open the cap to the Corolith. He hesitated for a moment, then gulped it down.

It tasted like liquid fire. The heat traveled down his throat into his stomach. From there it went into his blood stream then all over his body. He felt like he was on fire. Then it felt like something had hit him. Like a ton of bricks in the chest. He jerked onto his knees and put a burning hand over his heart. 

Just as suddenly as the burning started it stopped. Harry took a couple of calming breathes before he looked at his left hand. It was glowing. It was glowing red. The evanescence that surrounded his body began to pulsate. Harry could hear his heart beating in sync with the pulse of the glow. He stood up still staring at his hand.

The pulsing stopped and Harry could no longer hear his heart. In fact he could not hear anything and he could only see the path ahead of him. The path that lead to Voldemort. 

He began to run. He had not idea that he was going several hundreds of miles per hour. He got to the door of the fort in a couple of seconds. With unimaginable strength he broke through the outer gates and drew his sword. The Death Eater guards standing watch that night did not have a chance to know what hit them. They were dead before they hit the ground.

Harry continued on this way. He was not aware of himself, or what he was doing. He cut through ten Death Eaters before he hit one he recognized. "Pettigrew!" he growled. He voice was foreign to him. Stronger and bigger.

Instead of killing Peter like that rat deserved, he hit him on the back of the head and proceeded on to Voldemort. He did not kill maliciously, just without thought. Absolutely nothing was going through his mind. The Corolith powered his every move.

Finally he reached inner fortress of the fort. He broke in and destroyed anyone who got in his way. Almost everyone. Two select heads were spared. But Harry did not care about them at the moment. He cared only about getting to his target.

Harry's presence did not go unnoticed by Voldemort. He felt Harry the moment he broke into the fort. Never one to back down from a fight, Voldemort confronted Harry in the courtyard of the fort.

Harry pulled his sword out of a masked body and pointed the bloody blade at Voldemort. "You," he growled. "You are mine." As the Corolith coursed through his veins his voice grew stronger. The stone fort around him rumbled when he spoke.

Voldemort scanned the courtyard. Every single Death Eater that had fought Harry was dead. Undeterred Voldemort drew his own sword. "No, my young friend," he said. "You are mine."

Harry roared in anger. The walls of the fort shook and rumbled threateningly. It began to rain. Harry and Voldemort ran at each other. Harry pushed all of his unbelievable strength into his sword as it collided with Voldemort's. Voldemort crumbled beneath Harry's fierce blow but did not drop his weapon.

"It's a pity I couldn't put your strength to good use!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry kneed Voldemort in the stomach and hit the sword out of his hand. He embedded his blade in Voldemort's leg and head butted him. Had Voldemort been human the hit would have been fatal.

Voldemort grabbed his sword again and swung at Harry. His blade sliced Harry across his chest causing Harry to throw himself back and pull out his sword. The wound healed quickly and Harry was attacking Voldemort with far more fervor.

Harry ran at Voldemort and with remarkable speed and agility he sunk his blade straight into Voldemort's heart.

For a moment the two were looking each other in the eyes. Harry could hear his breathing, but nothing else. They stared at each other both mad as hell. Their eye contact broke when Voldemort fell to his knees.

Harry pulled out his sword. With one great swing and tremendous yell, he took Voldemort's head. The walls around the courtyard had finally had enough and they crumbled right on top of a victorious Harry and a dead Voldemort.

----

Hermione sat up in bed. She had the covers wrapped around her front and Ron asleep behind her. She looked absentmindedly at the tattoo that had appeared on her hand five seconds after she had taken the shot.

She knew Ron was eager to get 'going,' but she wanted to make sure that the shot had worked. The palace doctors did a series of tests to ensure her that she was pure blooded Dien. Once she was sure, she and Ron 'retired' to a guest bedroom.

It was not as strange as Hermione had thought it would be. In fact Ron was a perfect gentleman. She smiled when she thought of how many times he had stopped to ask her if she was okay. He really did care about her. That did not keep him from falling asleep five minutes afterwards, though.

Hermione was broken from her thoughts when she felt a hand stroking her back. She turned and looked into Ron's light blue eyes. They revealed only love for her. He smiled and sat up, pulling the covers across his waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. Hermione smiled.

"I'm wonderful, Ron," she said.

"You didn't have to tell me that," he said nuzzling her neck. "I've known you were wonderful for awhile." He put his arm around her bare back and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you feel any different?" Hermione asked. She leaned her head against his bare, freckle covered chest and closed her eyes.

"I felt real relaxed right after," he said. "I just feel like I've got a part of you always with me now." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled when she realized what he was talking about.

"I meant do you feel any different now that you're a Pagan?" she asked. He blushed and sealed his eyes shut. "Ronald? I feel the same way about you. Like no matter how far away from me you are, some piece of you will always be with me." He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was saying," he said. Ron ran his hand down her arm and kissed her temple.

"So, do you feel different as a Pagan?" she asked again. He pulled her back into his arms and thought.

"All I know is that I feel good. I feel strong and healthy. It's nice. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Prepared." Ron looked down at her and she looked up at him. "We're better this way. Strong, faster, wiser, better. We can help Harry now."

"Let's not talk about that, Hermione. I liked it better when we were talking about us."

"But, Ronald this is a reality that we are going to have to face sooner or later. We should be realistic about it."

"We are in bed Hermione Granger," Ron said. "I am naked in bed with the girl of my dreams and she wants to talk about war. Yeah, that's real sexy," he added sarcastically. Hermione stayed quiet in his arms for a moment.

"Do you want me to be sexy?" she asked innocently. He looked down at her like she had grown a new head.

"You are sexy, Hermione," he said blushing. She pulled away from him and let the covers fall from in front of her. Ron's breathing became short as he stared at her.

"You think bookish Hermione Granger is sexy?" she asked. She hardly noticed that the covers had fallen and fixed Ron with a questioning look.

"You- you are-" he swallowed hard and made the effort to look at her face. "… So sexy." He leaned forward and captured her lips. He pulled her underneath him and kissed every inch of her that he could reach.

"Ronald!" Hermione squealed.

"You are so sexy, Hermione. Just let me show you." 

----

Cassandra leaned on her elbow as she played with the curly red hair on Bill's chest while he absentmindedly ran his hand through her hair and smiled at the ceiling of her bedroom. Cassandra lay down and tucked her head into the crux of Bill's neck.

"We aren't breaking any laws by doing this, are we?" Bill asked. 

"No, Bill. I got the appeal for this months ago," she said. He sat up a little bit and looked at her.

"You got it months ago?" he asked.

"Don't start with me, Bill. I got it so that when it was right for us as a couple to make love we would be able to," she said. Bill sighed and continued playing with her hair. "Tell me you love me, Bill," she whispered.

"I love you, Cassandra," he said. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Will you marry me?" she asked suddenly. He jerked up and gawked at her.

"What!" he yelled.

"I asked if you would marry me," she said giving him a worried look. "If you don't want to, that's fine-"

"No!" he yelled. "I mean yes. I want to marry you, I just wasn't expecting that. You never wanted to even talk about marriage so I assumed that you didn't want to marry me."

"You really shouldn't assume that kind of thing," Cassandra said. She was sitting up looking at Bill.

"Apparently," he said.

"So, I can take that as a yes," she said.

"Of course! I've never been so excited about something in my entire life, except maybe for what we just did. I was pretty excited about that." Cassandra smiled at Bill and bit her lower lip.

"I've never met someone who makes me smile half as much as you do." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well, then it's good that I'm marrying you, isn't it?" he asked. Bill lay down again. Cassandra leaned over him with her hair cascading across the pillows. They stared lovingly into each others eyes for a moment.

"Are you worried?" she asked.

"About what?" he asked.

"About anything?"

"Not anymore." 


	12. Chapter 12

"Mortals die, it is what they do. It hurt nonetheless. Hurt in away that I have never been hurt before. I did not understand it. Maybe it was shame. Maybe I should have gone to the door with her, married her, and loved her. Would that have been better? Or would I have been standing here anyway?"- Atticus 

A/N: Sorry about the wait!

Chapter Thirty Five

March

Ginny did not feel good. To be honest she had not felt good since Harry had left, but this was different. She could tell that it was not a good feeling. Her heart felt tight and she wanted to cry.

Ginny had just gone to the bathroom when she heard a noise. It sounded like something had fallen out of her. She stood up, fixed her clothes and looked down into the bowel. There floating in the water was a blob of blood. She stumbled backwards and sat on the edge of the tub.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and cried. She did not know if it was as she feared, but she had a feeling that it was. She summoned up the courage to flush the toilet and walked slowly to the royal doctor. She had to know if that blob of blood had been her baby.

----

The scar was searing. Harry looked down at chest. Right over his heart blood oozed out of a lightning bolt shaped scar. He traced his finger over the scar and hissed in pain. It was the first time in a long time that he had felt anything so unbelievably agonizing.

He was sitting on the deck of the ship trying to think about anything besides what he had just done. But the blood and pain would not let him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw himself killing, slaughtering.

The only thing he had to be thankful for was that he did not kill everyone. He spared three people. He did not have to be told who they were, he knew. Peter, Snape, and Draco. It was a small victory. They would probably be killed once they reached Tunisia.

Harry also had home to look forward to. He tried to think about that. About Ginny. Poor Ginny all alone and pregnant with his child. He should have been more careful.

He had been thrilled at the thought of a child with Ginny. He loved her. She was everything he wanted and more. Of course he wanted children with her. But not so soon. They were still teenagers. Both of them too impossibly young to raise a child correctly.

But he would not tell that to Ginny. She was pregnant and there was not anything Harry could or would do about it. He would just have to support her and the child all the while trying to avoid being murdered by her brothers. That was going to be tough.

James pulled Harry's hand away from his wound. He looked at his son from top to bottom. Harry's blood had burned a hole in his heavy cotton shirt and had caused considerable damage to his trousers as well.

James helped Harry out of his shirt and used it to wipe away the blood on his chest. Harry's face contorted in pain. The shirt was a burnt mess in James' hands, he threw it aside. He put a jacket around Harry's shoulders and sat down next to him.

"Perhaps talking will help," James said quietly. Harry pulled the jacket closer around him and shrugged. The two messy haired royals sat in silence for a while. James sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Your mother will very unhappy if you come home bleeding. Have you tried to heal it?" he asked.

"A little," Harry said.

"Good, good. Perhaps more effort is in order." Harry did not respond. He just sat next his father and tried not to think.

"What're you going to with the people I left alive?" Harry asked, after quite some time. James blinked at his son.

"They'll probably all be killed eventually. I think the young one deserves a trial. I'll handle the other two personally," he said.

"You'll kill them," Harry said quietly. James nodded. Harry looked out at the water. The blue-green waves splashed up against the wooden boat, making in sway in a soothing rhythm. Harry looked at the horizon waiting to glimpse land. Waiting to glimpse home. "I'm not ready to be a dad," he said all of the sudden.

"Life often expects more of us then we think we're capable of. And life is rarely wrong about our abilities. I think you'll be fine," James said.

"Would you be offended if I told you that I think you're full of shit?" Harry said, looking at his father with soft eyes. James smiled.

"No, I've said it to Remus many times when I refused to believe him about something. He is well aware that he is full of steaming, gross shit." Harry gave a little laugh, but continued to look upset. "This may be too soon to talk about, but I'm going to say it anyway. Life isn't always about the good, Harry. Sometime we need to do terrible things in order to ensure that good things will continue happening. There's a lot of good in your life, Harry. More good then most people are afforded. You have family, friends, and gorgeous lass that loves you. And you should be proud that you protected them."

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That I had to do that. It's not fair."

"Such is life."

----

The docks were not crowded. That's the way Harry asked it to be. He only wanted his intermediate family, very close friends and Ginny to be waiting for him when he got back.

So, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry's family were waiting patiently at the docks for his return. They could see the boat, but it seemed to be moving agonizingly slow. Ginny fussed with her dress and tried to look as happy as possible.

"What's taking so long!" Ron yelled. Okay, so they were not waiting that patiently. He had not seen his best friend in a month and he was getting antsy.

"The ship's still pretty far away, Ronald. Just be patient," Hermione said. Ron waited a second and then growled in frustration.

"What are we supposed to do while we wait for Harry?" he asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione said.

"Well, don't you think he's bloody taken long enough!"

As Ron and Hermione argued over how much time the ship was taking, Ginny wrapped her arms around her stomach and thought. Was Harry going to be mad? They were very young to be parents. And what about her family? How would they react? Or would he be happy? Some people like the idea of being young parents. Ginny had to admit that sixteen and seventeen was a little too young to start a family.

Lily wrapped her arm around Ginny's should and squeezed. "It'll be all right, darling," she said. Ginny smiled. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. Perhaps Harry would be relieved.

The ship stopped in the deepest part of the bay and it's occupants began to climb into row boats. Harry, James and five other sailors were the first to reach the dock. Harry eagerly got out and pulled Ginny into his arms. He kissed her deeply and ignored Ron's gagging noises.

"I have something I need to tell you," she whispered into his ear.

"I already know, love," he whispered back. He put his hand over her lower abdomen. She grimaced.

"No you don't."

He gave her a curious look before Ron pulled him away and gave him a manly hug. Hermione hugged him too and gave him a kiss on the cheek before Ron pulled her away disgruntled. Harry then turned to his mother who was caught up in her husband's arms kissing him passionately all over his face. Harry opted to hug his siblings instead of splitting them up.

After everyone had gotten and given as many hugs as they could stand they piled into carriages and headed back the palace.

----

No baby. Harry sat stone faced on his bed holding a sobbing Ginny in his arms trying to make sense of what she had told him. There was no baby.

The doctor had assured Ginny that she was perfectly healthy and that it was not her fault that the baby was gone. She said that sometimes, especially with first time mothers, the baby just does not make it. Even in a Dien.

As Harry sat and thought he figured that it was probably for the best that they did not have a child so soon, anyway. They were still teenagers and they were still in the middle of a war. Having Ginny pregnant during such a dangerous time would only put her in more danger and Harry certainly did not want that.

"I think that this is the perfect time to ask you something, love," Harry said quietly.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: HERE IS A LITTLE INFORMATION THAT YOU WILL NEED TO KNOW TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER! DO NOT REVIEW ME TELLING ME THAT YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHERE I PULLED THESE PLACES FROM! PLEASE READ THIS!

Gloinmere: A multi-species continent south of Tunisia (where Harry is now). Separated into many multi-species kingdoms. Known for multiple civil wars in the past Gloinmere is now a peaceful continent with all of it allegiance to Utop (i.e. the capital continent where the High King and Queen live.)

Ranchor: A multi-species continent south of Gloinmere. Occupied by the newer Pagan species. Ranchor is known for its anti-capital continent leanings. In the past war with Atu Ranchor sent no troop to support the capital continent, instead sent supplies to Dystop (i.e. the place where Atu is.)

Human Land: The human continent northeast of Ranchor. Most humans live here with little or no protection from the outside world. The human slave trade started primarily from here, which is why all continents have reserved human land. This was true until the emperor of Tunisia made the human continent part of his empire, for the most part the human slave trade stopped.

Enland: Elves live on this continent south of Utop. Almost all Elves live in this one place and few ever leave it. This continent is Elven paradise. Enland is separated into seven kingdoms ruled over by the Seven Sisters: Lyddia (an elder), Cria, Dera, Lana, Janna, Lyia, and Rana.

Utop: Capital continent east of Tunisia. The High Royals live here. Continent is not separated into smaller kingdoms or regions, but is ruled solely by the High Queen. All kinds of species live here and most of the Pagan population as well.

Dystop: Vampire continent east of Utop, north of Enland, and west of Tunisia. Atu's followers were banished here. The continent is almost always in civil war. Strategically placed between the capital continent and the Dien continent (i.e. Tunisia) to keep the vampires in line.

The Dien Empire-Tunisia: Most Dien live here under the equal and fair rule of Emperor James. In the ancient Pagan language the word 'tunisia' means 'whole' or 'one.' Emperor James took the once splintered continent and made it whole again.

All continents are separated by oceans!

Some of this information is useless for this chapter but the information above tells you what the hell I'm talking about and where these places are in relation to Tunisia. I wish that you could see the map I drew, it makes this whole mish-mosh much easier to understand. War involves movement and if you don't know what this world looks like you're going to have a hard time understanding where the characters are going or doing. I hope it helped.

And sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I just got a new job and it's sucking up a lot of my time! Please forgive me!

Chapter Thirty Six

Harry could have sworn he was looking in a mirror. The only thing that told him he was not looking in a mirror was the fact that the person in front of him was talking and he was sure that he was not. The person was also pacing and as far as Harry could tell he was sitting down. The person in front of him sat down and sighed, exasperatedly.

"……… Are you even listening?" he asked. This Harry look-a-like ran his hand through his hair and growled in frustration.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Harry said uncertainly. "What were you saying?" He sighed again and rubbed his face.

"You don't understand how hard this is for me, do you?" he asked. He began to pace the room, again. The room that Harry just noticed. They were in his father's sitting room. It was attached to his bedroom. Harry turned around on the coach he was sitting on and looked into his father's bedroom. An older, yet still young looking Ginny was sitting at his mother's vanity brushing her hair.

"Father!" Harry turned back to his look-a-like. "Not listening again!"

"Thayne, don't be harsh with your father!" Ginny called. Harry thought a moment.

"Thayne," he said. The name he wanted to give his son. No wonder he looked just like Harry. This person in front of him was his son.

"Oh so, you'll listen to her?" Thayne asked harshly.

"Just- what were you saying?" Harry asked again. Thayne sat down in front of his father and leaned forward.

"I've found my love, father," he said. Harry fought the urge to ask him how old he was. A parent should really know that.

"Well, that's good. What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Lilka," he said in a dreamy tone. "Lilka Laverock." Harry thought over her name for a moment.

"Warrior maiden," Harry said. "Lilka means warrior maiden, right?" Thayne nodded. "It's a nice name."

"See, the problem is that, well, she's an orphan, dad," he said. Harry furrowed his brow.

"Is that a problem?" he asked. Thayne sighed.

"As far as I know she's a pureblood. But that's just as far as I know, which really isn't that far, you know?" Harry leaned forward.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I need to know if she is a pureblood and I'd like to know if I can take her away from her step mother before she's eighteen," Thayne said.

"Well, you're royalty, you can do whatever you want." Thayne smiled.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled at her husband. "We did not raise our children to believe that just because their royalty they could do whatever they want," she scowled. Harry flashed her an innocent grin. "Anyway, why would you want to take her away from her family?" Ginny asked sitting next to her husband.

"They're absolutely horrid to her. It's like they've adopted her just to get a servant they don't have to pay. If I can save her I must," Thayne said.

"That sounds fine to me," Harry said. "Do what you must."

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. He looked at her surprised. He did not think he said anything wrong.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"Harry!" she yelled again.

"What?"

"Harry! Wake up! Your father needs to talk to you."

"Ginny, my father has been dead for years." She started shaking him.

Harry blinked. When his opened his eyes he was in his bed with a much younger version of Ginny leaning over him.

"Finally awake," she said. An amused smile played at her lips.

"I wasn't aware I was asleep," he said. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"You've been asleep since last night. I think I wore you out." She sounded proud of herself. Harry sat up and kissed her lightly.

"You said something about my father?"

"Yes, he's on the balcony. He wants to talk to you. And that kiss was half assed and you know it." Harry climbed out of his bed and rounded his eyes at Ginny.

"I'll make up for it later," he promised. Harry walked out onto the balcony and stood next to James. He hoped that he could ask his father about the dream he had just woken up from but James started talking.

"I have just found out that Atu is going to strike out against us for what you did to her lover," James said.

"She's coming here?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know when?"

"She will reach these shores within the week. I have ordered the entire navy out against her. It is likely that they will not be able to stop her advance completely but they can and will delay it."

"Our army is vast and with the help of our allies we can take her," Harry said.

"Gloinmere, our allies to the south have sent over five thousand troops and tons of supplies. Utop sent ten thousand and just about all of the weapons they've got. Enland sent some supplies and about five hundred troops, they said that they have to protect their own and couldn't afford to loose anymore soldiers. The Human Land sent every one of their troops, all of their weapons and supplies."

"What of Ranchor?" Harry asked.

"They have chosen to remain neutral. And they will pay the price for it."

"They most certainly will." James looked up at his son. Harry looked so ready for war. It was as though he missed having a sword in his hands.

"She must come with us," James said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Ginny, she must come with us into battle." James watched Harry shake his head.

"I have almost lost her too many times. And now we are to be married and you want me to risk her life again? No, she will stay here, where it's safe."

"I fear that if she does not come, no where will be safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Atu has almost four million vampires behind her, we cannot stop them all. The Key must finish the job. If you read the end of the Prophecy of the Lost One you will see that it is not my army, Utop's army, Gloinmere's army that destroys Atu, it is you and the Key." Harry digested this information for a moment. He could not read that far into the prophecy, the book would not let him.

"It took her an exorbitant amount of energy to kill three human boys and you expect her to survive killing over four million vampires." James looked away from his son, sadly.

"No, Harry, I don't expect her to survive," he said.

"Then she's not going," Harry said.

"I don't believe that's your decision," Ginny said. She stood in the doorway out to the balcony.

"You could die, Ginny," Harry said.

"Yes, but I could die saving billions of lives and that makes it worth it," she said. Harry saw the tears in her eyes and reached out to brush them away. "Hey, it's not like it'll last or anything. I'll be back in a couple of months, right?" James nodded. "See, I'll be fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm scared."

"I'll be right there with you, the whole time," Harry promised, "you will never leave my side."

"Until I die," she added in a whisper.

"No, baby, if you go, I'm going with you."

"You promise?"

"As if there's any alternative." 


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't overachieve, I just achieve." – I actually said this in math class

A/N: I could apologize about how long it took for me to write this, but I'd rather talk about the map of this world that I'm currently drawing. I'm going to try to get a link attached to my profile so that all of my readers can see the world I've created.

I sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Though I doubt it.

Thank you and goodnight!

Chapter Thirty Seven

Propriety is vastly important to all Pagans, regardless of species. Doing things the proper way is held as highly as honor in Pagan society. Insinuating that a Pagan is not doing something properly is often taken as a direct attack on that Pagan's honor. There have been many cases of individuals being killed for commenting on a lack of propriety in a fellow Pagan.

But propriety in death is held above all. This is particularly difficult for the Dien, who do not have many options for a peaceful death. They either have to submit to death, which can be disgraceful, or fade, which always is very painful and drawn out. Most Dien do not fade or submit to death, they do a little bit of both.

They lay in a sealed chamber and await death from dehydration, which will come in a few weeks. But since the Dien can and do draw in moisture from anywhere, they have to force themselves not to. Thus submitting to death from themselves. This form of fading is considered cowardly, and is cowardly by all accounts.

There are few, though, that hold on to the old ways of dying. The traditional pain and length of fading. There are not many Dien with the courage to let the very world that nurtured them also destroy them, but there are few. They lay out in a forest somewhere and let the earth grow around them, consume them, until there is nothing left of them, until they have decomposed too much to survive any longer. This sort of death takes time and is excruciatingly painful. Even for the Dien. The first part of the body to decompose is the gland that prevents pain.

Who would choose such a death?

Kings, queens, warlords, those warriors not lucky enough to die in battle. For the Dien, who hold honor above all things, fading is not only natural, it is expected.

James knew he would not fade. Certainly not because he was too much of a coward, but because of his dreams. His lover would die and he would follow her. But James knew that no matter how much his father had loved his mother, that Dien would not be so blunt.

"Dad?" James had never called his father 'dad.' He turned to his son.

"Yes, Harry," he said.

"Where are you going?" James looked down at the necklace in his hand. He had taken it from Lily's neck only minutes before.

"Run your finger over the stone, Harry."

James extended the pendent to Harry. He rubbed his finger over the splinter of ruby. In an instant the necklace became a sword with hideous curses etched all over it. And just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. All that lay in James' hand was a necklace.

----

It is common for Pagans to be taught to kill at an early age. Pagans are far less likely to go out and randomly kill each other, yet far more likely to take offense and start killing each other. The vast importance placed on personal and familial honor confirms this point.

So it can be supposed that a Pagan of only thirty years is well versed in the most effective ways to kill. It is interesting, though, that most of the Tunisian army was made up of the very old. These people had been fighting for the whole of their lives. They could think of nothing greater than to die for their Emperor.

And you can be sure that they were.

The battle played out like a blood soaked ballet. Each army moving against the other with expertise that would make any general proud. Truly it was a sight to behold. Though many had died the perfection with which each soldier traveled made you want to keep looking. If only to see what would happen next.

The Tunisian army was suffering when James rode the cavalry into battle. Harry flanked him with Ginny close by his side. Harry hoped in vain to keep her close to him while they fought to the last breath. But battle was far more chaotic than he could have ever imagined.

He immersed himself in it. Like a second skin he never knew would feel so comfortable. So much like home. The fact that he was killing mass numbers of people never dawned on him as something he really should not be doing. He thought, as he sawed his way through the enemy, that if all his soldiers should fall he would fight on until death would no longer permit it.

The enemy was faceless to Harry. Each body he cut down was someone unworthy of life and there for very deserving of death. His mind felt animalistic and his body was far from tired. He could sense the Tunisian generals around him, all of them charged on pain of death to protect their prince completely.

Harry was brought out of his mind when he saw one of the generals in front of him fall. The villain responsible was a monster of unimaginable proportion. 

Harry had never seen anything like it. Its teeth were pointed and covered in brown slim that could only be called saliva. It must have been seven feet tall and slim, yet Harry had no doubt that it was strong. All of its limbs were covered in black steel, fashioned to look as threatening as possible. And its helmet covered its eyes completely, but it still moved effortlessly towards Harry.

Its three fingered hand bore in it the largest sword Harry had ever seen. And for the first time since he entered the battle, Harry was scared. The creature killed all of the generals meant to protect the young prince and came pounding after him.

And that is when Harry remembered something. Ginny. He was fighting for Ginny. With new found courage and the utmost resolve, Harry kissed the blood stained blade of his sword and braced himself for the fight of his life.

The soles of his feet sunk into the blood soaked ground and he positioned his sword for the impact. And when it happened Harry was surprised his did not go flying backwards from the sheer force of it. He gathered all of his strength and pushed up, throwing the monster away.

It fumbled on it oversized feet and fell away from Harry. He used that time to kill a few more vampire soldiers. As his blade collided with the back of an enemy's neck, the monster swung a massive arm into Harry's stomach. He went flying and landed some feet away with his hands out in front of him.

His sword lying just out of his reach.

Harry pushed himself up. He could feel the ground reverberate as the monster still pursued him. Harry's hand lay on top of his sword when his enemy's blade slashed into his back. A searing pain ripped through his body. Harry had not the time or capability to wonder why he felt the pain or why he could not immediately heal.

All he could hear was the pounding of his heart and the evil creature's words. "With you dead," it said. Its voice was as villainous and loathsome, so deep you could feel it pounding in your chest. "With you dead their will be no one to protect the Key and the world will belong to my mistress."

Harry could not see the monster bring up its sword, but he could not imagine why it would not. The Lost One lay helplessly bleeding on the ground with no one left to protect him. Harry very much expected to be run through but it never happened.

Something or someone had drawn the monster's attention.

Harry looked up and saw that two lone Tunisian soldiers now stood between the creature and him. It took very little notice of them. With one massive sweep of the arm the two soldiers were out of the way. But it gave Harry time. Time to get up and think.

He could see her. Standing in front of him in some slinky little sun dress.

The creature came after him again, but Harry's mind was so captivated he hardly noticed.

The wind had picked up her hair and the bright sun gave it such a rich color he found it impossible to look away.

The Pagan in Harry overtook his body. He moved without thought. It was completely on instinct.

Her plump lips spread into deep, broad smile. Her chocolate brown eyes closed in what Harry could only imagine was pleasure. He reached out to touch her porcelain skin.

Harry's blade sliced through flesh and bone successfully removing the weapon from the monster. As its arm fell to the ground and its head flew back in rage and pain.

Harry fell into her arms and they tumbled to the grassy ground. His lips grazed over her skin, his hands ran through her hair and suddenly, suddenly she was gone.

In her place was the body of some retched breast and in Harry's hand was its eyeless head. He had no memory of killing the thing that lay below him, but he was very sure that he had in fact killed it.

Harry dropped the head and ran with purpose, but to what end he could not know. The two soldier that had helped him were up and fighting again, so without thought to who they might be he went on past them.

Harry only stopped when someone fell at his feet.

Without thought he dipped down and picked up the fallen soldier. He looked down and realized what exactly was happening. He looked back up at the horrific battle scene. It all began to make sense.

He pulled her closer to him and said, "Come on, Ginny. Just a little bit farther." He moved to his left, up the side of a mountain in order to get a safe distance between Ginny and the thousands of dying warriors. His mind was drawing a blank at what to do. He truly had not ever read that far. "Ginny, Ginny look at me," he said. Her eyes opened and looked sadly at him.

"I can't do it, Harry. I don't know how," she whispered.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I don't know what I'm doing either," he said smiling at her. "Just do whatever feels right."

"Why should I?" Ginny's voice had changed. Harry recognized it as the voice of the Key.

"Because I love you and if we die here today I'll never get the chance to prove that to you."

"But the world-"

"The world doesn't matter. All that matters is that love is worth fighting for, love is worth dying for. And if I die because of my love for you then I will at least die knowing that I lived a full life," Harry said.

"What if I mess it up?" Ginny's little voice asked.

"Nothing you could possibly do would make me stop loving you. But please Ginny, you have to do something now. You have to stop this war."

"Kiss me, Harry," Ginny asked. "One last time." Harry picked her head up and placed his lips firmly on hers. When they broke apart a pure white light sped out of Ginny and went straight up, then out over the entire battle. It engulfed the enemy, ripping them apart, killing them.

The light throbbed out of Ginny's body, pulsating like her heart beat. And it did not take long until Harry realizes that it was her heart beat. And after that he comprehended that Ginny would die if he did not do something soon. So he grabbed her, but the light did not stop coming from her. He pulled her to the ground and covered her body with his, only then did she relax.

Only then did she go limp. 


End file.
